De Y à X
by Elerina-Chan
Summary: Une blague qui tourne mal. Pourtant, il faut bien continuer à avancer, malgré les effets et conséquences de cette étrange potion inachevée. Et même si tous liens se cassent, se recollent, et se transforment au fil du temps, tant qu'ils ne se détruisent pas complètement, tout peut encore arriver, même l'impossible. Axel et Vanitas l'apprendront à leurs dépends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Après une grosse hésitation, me voici en train de publier cette fiction. Ce sera un Two-Shot, dont la deuxième partie sera publiée la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, malgré la bizarrerie que c'est. xD**_

* * *

_**X à Y**_

_**Partie I**_

Dans le cadre de leurs études en médecine, une classe de seconde année fut forcée de se déplacer et d'étudier dans l'hôpital le plus réputé de leur pays, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de leur région –dont ils connaissaient pourtant une bonne partie du personnel de recherche, qui avait déjà fait le trajet en sens inverse.

Hébergés dans un internat conseillé par l'hôpital en question, et avec comme tuteur Vexen -scientifique réputé pour les médicaments miraculeux qu'il arrivait à créer contre certaines pathologies et un peu fou sur les bords- leur stage avait pourtant bien débuté, et certains élèves se sentaient déjà très à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement.

C'était le cas de Vanitas Amera et d'Axel Dawkin, deux amis inséparables qui, arrivant à la fin de leur service de la journée, se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires pour retourner à l'internat.

Sur le chemin emprunté, ils passèrent devant la porte entrouverte du laboratoire de Vexen, et Axel ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter son ami pour que les deux puissent observer ce que faisait leur tuteur.

« Tu crois qu'il fait quoi ? Murmura le roux.

- Visiblement il nous concocte encore une de ses mixtures bizarres, déclara simplement Vanitas. Allez, on se casse, je suis fatigué. »

Axel soupira, s'apprêta à obéir, quand il vit Vexen sortir par l'autre porte qui menait à une autre salle où il expérimentait ses trouvailles sur des rats ou autres petits rongeurs. Une fois sûr que leur tuteur avait bien fermé derrière lui, le roux attira Vanitas, en le forçant à venir avec lui dans le laboratoire.

« T'es pas curieux de voir ce que fout notre tuteur quand il s'occupe pas de nous ?

- Non, pas vraiment, là tout ce que je veux c'est rejoindre mon pieu.

- T'es vraiment pas marrant ! Allez, viens, ça prendra dix secondes ! »

Vanitas grommela, mais finit par suivre son ami, qui le tira vers l'un des lavabos, où une fiole contenant une mixture ressemblant à du jus d'orange était posée sur le rebord. Axel la prit en main, l'examina sous toutes les coutures avec un sourcil relevé, sentit l'odeur que ça dégageait, puis la tendit à l'autre adolescent, qui comprit tout de suite où l'autre voulait en venir.

Méfiant, Vanitas recula, tandis que le sourire du roux s'élargissait de plus en plus au fil des pas qu'il faisait, pour enfin réussir à attraper le bras de son camarade, afin de l'immobiliser suffisamment longtemps pour réussir à lui faire avaler la mixture.

Le plus petit ne parvient à se libérer qu'au moment où il avait, contre son gré, bu l'intégralité du contenu de la fiole. Il recracha le peu qu'il lui restait en bouche, même s'il savait qu'il était sans doute trop tard pour éviter les effets de ce drôle de jus d'orange au goût amer.

« Putain, mais t'es vraiment trop con !

- Bah attends, tu viens de tout boire d'un coup, et il t'arrive encore rien. »

Les deux adolescents en constatant ça se turent un moment, comme pour essayer d'identifier la conséquence de l'ingestion de cet étrange produit, mais même après plusieurs minutes d'attente, rien ne se passa, et Vanitas semblait toujours dans son état normal.

Le garçon soupira intérieurement de soulagement, mais ne put s'empêcher d'asséner un regard noir à Axel.

« La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te massacre. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Vanitas s'en alla rapidement du laboratoire, tandis qu'Axel ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et faussement désolé.

« Roh, c'était pour rigoler ! Le prends pas mal ! »

Mais l'autre ne fit que l'ignorer royalement, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Durant le reste de la soirée, aucun des deux garçons ne prononça le moindre mot, laissant un silence s'installer dans la chambre jusqu'au moment du coucher.

Au moment de s'endormir Vanitas se sentit étrange, mais n'y fit pas grandement attention, bien trop fatigué et énervé pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

XXX

C'était à présent samedi, et en tant que simples étudiants, tous les élèves avaient le droit à leur week-end afin de se remettre de leur dure semaine.

Axel, étant toujours très matinal, s'était réveillé bien avant Vanitas -qui était totalement recouvert par ses couvertures au moment de son départ. Le roux se demandait même comment son ami pouvait respirer sous une telle masse. Mais bon, sur le coup ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première; il se demandait surtout si Vanitas lui ferait toujours la tête suite à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il finit par hausser les épaules, sachant très bien qu'il aurait très vite la réponse, et décida alors de ne plus s'attarder là-dessus.  
Tranquillement, Axel marcha d'un air décontracté jusqu'au réfectoire, où il vit Olette, Aqua, et Demyx, trois autres étudiants de sa classe. Il les salua poliment, avant de se servir un copieux petit déjeuner.

Les deux jeunes filles finirent par s'adresser à lui.

« Axel, tu vas te faire disputer par Vexen, déclara la petite brune.

- Hein, pourquoi ?

- Son labo est rempli de caméra, tu sais ? Expliqua calmement l'autre jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. »

… Et merde. Voilà tout ce que pensa le roux lorsqu'il entendit cette révélation. Seulement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux jeunes filles parlaient seulement de lui, après tout il n'était pas seul à ce moment là !

« Mais y'avait aussi Van' !

- Il n'y est pour rien, lui. Car tu l'as non seulement forcé à entrer, mais aussi à boire un des produits que Vexen était en train de préparer, commença Aqua.

- Ce qui le force à faire un rapide inventaire pour savoir ce qu'il avait laissé traîner sur le lavabo, pour tenter de créer un antidote si nécessaire… »

Re-merde. Finalement ce simple jus d'orange pouvait être nocif pour la santé, ou avoir toutes sortes d'effets dangereux ? Il se leva, dans le but d'aller voir si Vanitas était encore vivant à l'heure qu'il était, mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète pas, il ne crée pas de poisons, déclara Olette. Seulement le produit que Van' a avalé n'était pas encore terminé, donc ça peut avoir toutes sortes d'effets, mais pas dangereux, d'après Vexen. »

Bon, au moins ça. Mais Axel sentait déjà que ce serait sa fête au moment où Vanitas découvrirait les effets qu'aurait eus la mixture sur lui. En espérant tout de même que les dégâts ne soient pas trop méchants, car au fond, le roux tenait quand même à la vie, et ne voulait pas mourir des mains de son ami.

xxx

Quand Vanitas se réveilla, il se sentait vraiment bizarre, pire encore qu'au moment où il s'était endormi la veille. Il soupira -à coup sûr il avait attrapé un virus qui le coincerait au lit tout le week-end, et ça le faisait déjà chier. Il fit tout de même l'effort de se lever, même s'il peinait à se réveiller totalement. Il se frotta les yeux, passa devant le miroir qu'Axel avait installé –quel égocentrique ce mec, il passait au moins une heure à s'admirer devant la glace- se regarda inconsciemment, continua son chemin jusqu'à son bureau où ses vêtements propres étaient posés et puis… Arrêt sur image et on rembobine.

Il venait de voir _quoi _dans le miroir, là, à l'instant ? Vanitas retourna directement sur ses pas, et fixa le reflet dans la glace. Au début il resta juste totalement figé devant, puis secoua sa tête, espérant que c'était juste sa fatigue qui lui faisait imaginer de drôles de choses. Mais à ce moment là il sut que ce n'était pas qu'une illusion, rien qu'en sentant de longs cheveux lui chatouiller le visage face à son mouvement brusque.

Il s'examina de haut en bas, de bas en haut, et sous toutes les coutures, et n'arrivait même pas une seule seconde à imaginer que ce délire pouvait être vrai. Il recula de quelques pas, détourna son regard de ce foutu miroir, et tenta malgré tout de rester calme.

« Non mais dites-moi que j'rêve… »

… Une voix de fille. Une putain. De voix. De fille.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche et de se rendre compte du dernier changement qui venait littéralement de l'achever.

Il recula jusqu'à son lit, se laissa lourdement tomber dessus, et resta un moment complètement amorphe.

Quand soudain, arriva la pire chose qui pouvait se produire à un moment pareil; il entendit clairement quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

« Van', t'es réveillé ? Demanda la voix d'Axel à travers la porte. J'peux entrer ? »

Le premier réflexe qu'eut son camarade fut de se précipiter sous les couvertures, bien à l'abri du moindre regard. Mais il décida de répondre à son ami avant que celui-ci ne rentre, en prenant toutefois la précaution de parler à travers un coussin, afin que sa voix ne le trahisse pas.

« Nan, je… j'suis malade. Et contagieux. »

En entendant la voix étouffée de son ami, Axel n'eut aucun mal à savoir que celui-ci ne mentait pas. Mais c'était étrange, quand même, car Vanitas ne tombait jamais malade. Quand il se rappela soudainement ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Bon visiblement ce n'était pas trop méchant, mais… ça restait inquiétant.

« C'est à cause de la potion de Vexen… C'est ça ? »

Vanitas, en dessous de ses couvertures, releva finalement la tête. Tous les évènements de la veille remontèrent très rapidement dans son esprit. Le laboratoire. Axel. La potion. Le laboratoire. Axel. La potion. Le moment où il fut forcé à boire cette mixture amère. Et puis Axel de nouveau.

La colère prit finalement le dessus, et il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il avait lâché son coussin pour crier contre celui qui était à travers la porte.

« Parlons-en de cette potion, connard ! »

Et puis finalement il réalisa sa connerie qu'au moment où il entendit à nouveau la voix d'Axel à travers la porte. Il jura silencieusement, était en train de mourir de honte, mais il eut tout de même la force de retourner sous ses couvertures pour se cacher.

« Euh, Van'… C'est quoi cette voix de fille ? S'étonna l'autre. »

Le roux ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Bon, bah tu sais quoi ? J'entre.

- T'as pas intérêt. »

Sa voix était moins féminine qu'auparavant, à nouveau étouffée, comme s'il la dissimulait contre un quelconque objet –sans doute un coussin, vu la pièce où il était. Le roux ne comprenait absolument rien.

« C'est ma chambre aussi, tu sais ?

- Rien à foutre, si t'entres, je te massacre. »

Le roux ne put retenir un léger sourire face à l'impression de déjà-vécu, mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux. Il devait quand même voir ce qui était arrivé à son ami suite à l'ingestion forcée qu'il avait subie la veille.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement la porte et qu'il passa son regard à sa droite où se trouvait le lit de son ami, il ne vit qu'un amas de couverture, dissimulant totalement Vanitas.

Quand il tenta de tirer dessus pour retirer le drap immaculé, il sentit que son camarade faisait exactement la même chose pour éviter d'apparaître au grand jour. Le roux finit par abandonner, soupira, et il recula d'un pas en croisant les bras.

« Bon, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait boire cette potion, déclara t-il finalement après un silence. Content ?

- Tes excuses tu peux te les mettre là où j'pense. »

Toujours cette voix étouffée et légèrement aigüe, mais toujours ce timbre signifiant qu'il était pire que dans un état de rage –pourtant, Axel put déceler de la honte et du désespoir total. Visiblement l'effet de la potion devait être bien plus grave qu'une simple maladie.

« Bon, déjà sors de là, car me faire insulter par une couverture, ça le fait pas vraiment, tu vois ?

- Plutôt crever, va mourir, dégage, j'sortirai jamais de là, pas comme ça. »

Axel soupira une énième fois.

« Tu sais, Vexen nous a chopés avec ses caméras, et c'est que moi qui vais prendre, tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'avoir bu cette potion. »

… Ce con venait de dire quoi, là ? Qu'il devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir subi les effets de cette potion de merde pour juste éviter une engueulade de rien du tout ?

Axel déconnait, là. Il déconnait grave.

Son caractère impulsif prit malheureusement le dessus, et d'un geste brusque il retira la couverture pour pouvoir fixer dans les yeux son interlocuteur.

Mais quand il se rendit finalement compte de sa bourde, il n'eut même pas le courage de parler. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. S'il pouvait mourir là, maintenant, tout de suite, ça l'arrangerait.

Les deux adolescents s'observèrent, et Axel passa du stade « yeux exorbités » à celui de la surprise la plus totale en à peine quelques secondes. Vanitas, quant à lui, avait l'air d'être cliniquement mort sur le plan cérébral.

Le roux, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, procéda à un rapide examen du nouveau physique de son ami en trois étapes.

Premièrement, son visage aux traits fins et typiquement féminins était encadré par une longue chevelure noire qui lui arrivait au niveau… de la poitrine.

Autrement dit le deuxièmement de sa liste.

Et troisièmement, le jogging dont Vanitas se servait comme pyjama était devenu bien trop large pour son corps aussi mince que frêle, à présent.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Toujours en état de mort cérébrale, Vanitas ne parvenait même pas à détourner ses yeux du regard d'Axel. Et celui-ci, après avoir eu les yeux exorbités, pour finalement être surpris totalement, passa finalement au dernier stade qui fut évidemment -vu le type de personne que c'était- le fou rire.

Et ce fut cet éclat de rire brusque et bruyant qui, en quelque sorte, ressuscita son ami, qui se préparait déjà à mettre son poing dans le crâne de l'autre.

Seulement une voix résonna derrière la porte, ce qui les arrêta totalement dans leur fait ou geste –enfin, à peu près, pour Axel.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda la voix d'Aqua à travers la porte, et dont la poignée commençait à s'abaisser. »

Réflexe de Vanitas au moment où il vit la porte s'entrouvrir ? Se mettre sous les couvertures. Réaction d'Axel face à ça ? Un fou rire encore plus puissant que le précédent. Résultat de tout cela ? Une Aqua qui ne comprenait absolument rien en arrivant dans la pièce.

L'arrivante observa le lit où son camarade s'était brusquement caché, puis finit par relever le regard vers Axel, en croisant les bras, demandant silencieusement une explication. Celui-ci se calma du mieux qu'il le put.

« Eh bah en faaaiit…, commença le roux.

- En fait rien du tout ! Ta gueule ! Coupa immédiatement Vanitas, avec la voix étouffée à nouveau. Juste, ta gueule. »

Il ne fut pas difficile de deviner que tout ce qui était en train de se dérouler était à cause de la potion qu'avait avalée Vanitas. Aqua soupira, s'approcha du lit, tenta de tirer la couette à son tour, mais échoua –même si cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

Elle lança un regard noir à Axel. Franchement, il y avait vraiment des jours où elle ne les supportait pas, lui et sa bêtise.

« Tout ça à cause de ta connerie d'hier, je suppose ?

- Bah, quand tu verras ce que ma connerie, comme tu dis, a donné… J'suis sûr que tu pourras pas t'empêcher de te marrer à ton tour !

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi. –puis elle s'adressa à Vanitas qui préférait passer inaperçu sous ses couvertures- Vexen a dit que je devais te faire une prise de sang dans les dix heures qui suivent, si tu voulais avoir une chance d'avoir un antidote, et il ne reste plus que trois heures environ. »

Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Elle ignorait encore les effets finaux de la potion, mais elle n'allait pas abandonner comme ça. Elle connaissait leur tuteur, et savait qu'il était capable de réaliser des choses techniquement impossibles –ayant elle aussi était un cobaye accidentel à un moment donné, elle pouvait comprendre l'état psychologique de Vanitas en ce moment même.

« Plus vite on fera la prise de sang, plus vite Vexen pourra trouver un remède. Et puis tu sais… –elle se stoppa un moment, sourit, compatissante- j'ai été un cobaye, moi aussi, donc je te comprends. Alors je suis bien la dernière personne qui se moquera de toi. »

Vanitas sembla hésiter un instant. Et puis il se rendit compte que, de toute manière, il serait bien obligé de se montrer au grand jour, malgré les effets de la potion. Mais il était hors de question pour lui de supporter les rires d'Axel à nouveau.

Toujours son coussin en guise d'objet pour déformer sa voix au maximum, il commença à parler.

« Fais dégager l'autre con d'abord. »

Aqua n'eut pas besoin d'un traducteur pour savoir de qui parlait Vanitas. Elle se tourna vers Axel, et lui fit comprendre en un regard que sa présence ici n'était vraiment pas la bienvenue. Mais le roux n'était pas décidé à partir.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit, déclara-t-elle. Alors retourne avec les autres au réfectoire. »

Axel râla, mais finit par obéir. Du moins pour ce qui était de sortir de la chambre, après… Il n'allait certainement pas rejoindre le réfectoire. Il écouta discrètement à travers la porte qu'il avait soigneusement fermée.

Aqua, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que le roux était sorti, s'assit au bord du lit et prépara la seringue qui permettrait de réaliser la prise de sang. Elle rassura ensuite Vanitas, toujours sous ses couvertures, et prévint que l'autre adolescent était vraiment sorti.

« Maintenant, tu veux bien retirer tes couvertures ?

- … Tu me jures que tu te foutras pas de moi comme l'autre con ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme lui. Donc je te le jure. »

Il fallut encore quelques minutes de préparation psychologique à Vanitas, avant de réussir à retirer la couverture, laissant ainsi la possibilité de voir ses longs cheveux noirs, son visage aux traits féminins, ainsi que les manches et le pantalon du jogging trop large –seulement la victime qu'il était refusait de retirer ce coussin qu'il avait placé stratégiquement entre son torse, et ses genoux repliés.

Il n'osa même pas observer Aqua, et se contenta de fermer les yeux pour ne plus supporter le regard de la jeune fille qui l'examinait.

« Maintenant, il faudrait juste que tu me tendes un de tes bras, pour que je puisse procéder à la prise de sang. »

… Pardon ? Il releva finalement la tête, et osa enfin regarder la jeune fille, qui se contenta de lui sourire, pour le rassurer. Pas de moquerie, pas de fou rire retenu… Absolument rien.

Vanitas fut vraiment surpris, et finit même par tendre son bras droit, tandis que le gauche, sans qu'il en ait véritablement conscience, retira le coussin qu'il avait stratégiquement placé.

Aqua, quant à elle, exécuta immédiatement sa tâche, et releva donc la manche du jogging bien trop large, prépara le garrot au bras, pour enfin planter la petite aiguille dans la veine de son ami, qui grimaça sur le coup, mais rien de plus, car bien trop surpris de la réaction -ou plutôt du manque de réaction- de sa camarade.

Une fois l'opération terminée, Aqua n'eut besoin de faire aucun effort pour rabaisser la manche, qui tomba même toute seule sur le bras de Vanitas, qui finit par détourner la tête.

« Tu te fous pas de moi ? Pas même un sourire moqueur ? T'as vu au moins ce que j'suis, là ? »

Il se rendit compte qu'en lâchant son coussin, il avait également abandonné le seul moyen de camoufler sa voix féminine. Mais même à ça, l'autre jeune femme ne réagit pas, et se contenta de sourire avec sincérité.

« Ce ne sera pas définitif ce changement, et puis je sais que ce genre de choses sont très loin d'être amusantes.

- Et j'fais comment moi maintenant ? Je peux pas me pointer à l'hosto comme ça !

- Tu n'auras pas le choix, malheureusement… Vexen mettra au moins une semaine à te créer un antidote. »

Il avait mal entendu, là. Une semaine ? UNE semaine dans la peau d'une fille ? Il ne tiendrait jamais, ni seul, et surtout pas à l'hôpital, ou simplement en compagnie de ses autres camarades. Et puis, et puis… Il pouvait juste pas se pointer comme ça, quoi ! Jamais il ne sortirait de cette chambre ainsi, jamais jamais jamais.

Quand soudain il vit une main tendue vers lui, qui l'invitait donc à se relever. Sans même savoir pourquoi, il la saisit, et sentit qu'on le soulevait pour le remettre debout. Il regarda alors Aqua avec interrogation quand il vit que celle-ci l'observait en réfléchissant.

« Avant tout, il te faut te trouver des vêtements plus… adaptés, déclara t-elle, alors que Vanitas détournait la tête, pour éviter de montrer qu'il rougissait. Je pense qu'Olette doit avoir à peu près la même taille que toi sur ce coup, ça devrait aller.

- Une semaine à devoir emprunter des vêtements de filles… Et à surtout devoir supporter le regard de tous les sales pervers qui nous servent de patients, et pis Axel, et les gars de notre classe putain… »

Aqua sentait que si Vanitas n'avait pas un soutien solide durant la période où il devrait être dans le corps d'une femme, il ne tiendrait jamais le coup. Il fallait donc qu'elle prévienne à l'avance toutes les personnes de leur classe, pour éviter le pire. Seulement il fallait tout d'abord en parler à Olette, qui serait d'une aide très utile.

Mais pour le moment, il était bientôt onze heures, et depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Vanitas n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, et vu de toutes les émotions qu'il avait vécues, il valait mieux commencer par ça.

« Pour le moment, tu vas manger quelque chose sinon tu risques encore de faire un malaise.

- Hors de question que je sorte d'ici.

- Je préviendrai les autres de ta situation, si tu veux.

- Je peux très bien rester ici. »

Aqua soupira, puis s'approcha de son ami, lui mit la capuche sur la tête, en prenant soin de glisser toute la longue chevelure en dessous, et à l'abri des regards. Le problème ? C'était absolument ridicule, vu la carrure actuelle de Vanitas. Et ce fut donc uniquement à cet instant qu'elle se permit de rire doucement.

« Tu préfères être comme ça ?

- T'es vraiment conne.

- Allez, viens, ils savent tous que tu as pris une potion chez Vexen à cause d'Axel, et savent aussi que les effets sont toujours, pour la plupart, indésirables. Et l'hôpital aussi a l'habitude des expériences de notre tuteur, donc qu'un garçon qui se retrouve en fille, ça ne les étonnera même pas. »

Résigné, mais surtout affamé, Vanitas finit par capituler, et sortit de la chambre, en ayant pris le soin de quand même retirer la capuche qui le rendait encore plus ridicule. Au moment où ils ouvrirent la porte, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez face à un Axel qui, même en ayant observé ses deux camarades, ne fit qu'un geste gêné derrière son crâne, avec le sourire qui va avec.  
Aqua comme Vanitas auraient dû se douter que ce roux allait écouter aux portes. Mais même si la victime de la potion voulait répliquer quelque chose, il se retint, pour ne pas donner l'occasion à son camarade de se foutre encore plus de lui. Il laissa donc faire la jeune fille.

« Je ne t'avais pas dit d'aller au réfectoire, toi ? Tu lui en as pas assez fait baver avec tes conneries, peut-être ? Imagine si par ta faute il restait dans cet état. »

Vanitas observa avec frayeur la jeune fille. Pitié qu'elle ait tort. Pitié qu'elle ait tort, sinon il se pendrait directement.

Dû côté d'Axel, sa mine gênée se transforma en grommellement, avec le détournement du regard qui va avec.

« Ouais, bon… C'est vrai je me suis un peu laissé emporter, mais bon… Vexen trouve toujours une solution quand il provoque une merde, alors… Et pis sur le coup c'était quand même marrant, quoi ! »

Cette fois, Vanitas ne put retenir sa langue de prononcer les mots qui le déménageaient. Il fixa Axel, et asséna un regard pire que noir à son prétendu ami.

« Allez vous faire foutre toi et ton humour à deux balles ! Si par ta faute je suis condamné à rester comme ça, j'te ferai ta fête au point que tu comprendras même pas c'qui t'arrive ! »

Puis, furax, il prit la main d'Aqua pour la forcer à le suivre. Bien sûr, la jeune femme obtempéra, comprenant parfaitement l'état psychologique de Vanitas en ce moment même. Ils laissèrent donc tous les deux tomber l'affaire Axel –qui, heureusement pour eux, ne les suivait pas-, et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Seulement, et au moment d'ouvrir la porte… Gros blocage.

La victime de la potion n'arriverait jamais à entrer dans cette pièce, où bon nombre de personnes de sa classe devaient s'y trouver.

« Tu veux que j'entre la première pour prévenir les autres ? Proposa gentiment Aqua.

- Nan, c'est bon, répondit l'autre. De toute façon, au point où j'en suis, ça peut même pas être pire. »

Au moment où Aqua abaissa finalement la poignée de la porte, et l'ouvrit, les cinq paires d'yeux présents se tournèrent évidemment vers eux. Vanitas, la tête baissée, se préparait déjà mentalement à fuir au cas où tous les autres partiraient en fou rire comme Axel.

Mais même si ses pupilles fixaient le sol ardemment, il ne sentit que de l'incompréhension remplir progressivement cette pièce.

« Ouah, eh ben…, prononça finalement Demyx. C'est ça l'effet de la potion inachevée ? »

La jeune fille répondit par la positive, tandis que Vanitas restait emmuré dans son silence. Une pelle, de la terre, un trou. Vite. C'était fini pour lui, il venait de totalement se ridiculiser. Maintenant, la seule chose qui restait à faire, c'était mourir.

« Sous ordre de Vexen, je lui ai fait une prise de sang afin qu'il puisse créer un remède, commença la femme. Mais maintenant, je dois lui apporter, je vous confie donc Vanitas et… Evitez de dire des conneries, c'est compris ? »

Le cobaye, lui, assimila difficilement ce que venait de dire sa camarade. Elle allait le laisser seul, et dans cet état, devant tous les autres ? Comprenant donc Demyx, Olette, Zexion, Kairi, Naminé, et Riku ? Il sentait qu'Aqua commençait déjà à s'éloigner de lui, et par réflexe, lui attrapa le bras.

« Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça et devant eux ! Tu te rends compte de ma situation, là ? »

Les autres, en entendant cette voix féminine sortir de la bouche de leur ami, étaient encore plus stupéfaits. La potion, même si ce n'était pas l'effet attendu vu qu'elle était inachevée lors de son ingestion, était vraiment parfaite. Vexen, même s'il expérimentait des choses étranges, venait de montrer que pour lui, rien n'était impossible.

Mais aucun d'eux ne se moqua de la situation dans laquelle Vanitas s'était retrouvé contre son gré.

« On va pas te martyriser, hein, enfin pas plus que d'habitude, déclara Demyx sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et en passant un bras autour de la victime qui fut encore plus gênée par un tel mouvement.

- Tu t'en sors bien, en plus, car avec Vexen on s'attend toujours au pire, continua Riku. T'aurais pu avoir un troisième bras, tu sais ? »

Aqua, en écoutant ça, ne put s'empêcher de légèrement sourire. Elle se détacha de l'emprise de Vanitas facilement, vu qu'il avait à nouveau baissé la tête suite à ce que venait de faire Demyx. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus finit par s'adresser à Olette.

« Vous faites sans doute à peu près la même taille, commença t-elle. Tu pourras alors lui prêter quelques vêtements ?

- Aucun souci ! Répondit la brune en souriant. »

Rassurée de savoir que l'autre jeune fille serait prête à aider, Aqua se dirigea définitivement vers la sortie, en saluant une dernière fois l'ensemble des personnes présentes, et en encourageant Vanitas. Ils pourraient après tout s'occuper de toute l'organisation de la semaine à venir calmement, donc pas la peine de tout régler immédiatement.

Kairi, qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait rien dit, s'approcha de leur camarade toujours aussi silencieux, et le prit par les épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir.

« Maintenant, il faut que tu manges ! Déclara-t-elle.

- En plus Naminé est allée à la boulangerie ce matin, et les croissants sont absolument délicieux ! Continua Demyx qui s'en était resservi un autre pour imager ses dires.

- C'était toi qui le voulais, donc n'oublie pas de me rembourser, répondit la concernée en buvant son chocolat chaud. »

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula plus ou moins normalement. Les autres faisaient pas mal d'efforts pour que Vanitas se sente plus à l'aise, mais ils se doutaient que ce premier jour serait le plus difficile –les suivants se passeraient sans doute mieux, quand leur ami se serait fait une raison sur sa condition provisoire.

Et au fond, Vanitas soupira de soulagement, car même s'il était hors de question qu'il ouvre encore une fois la bouche aujourd'hui, au moins il n'avait pas à supporter des réactions similaires à celle d'Axel au moment de la découverte de l'effet de la potion. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter très longtemps tout ça. Vexen avait intérêt à se grouiller pour le remède.

Quand Aqua revint au réfectoire, elle constata que Riku, Demyx, et Kairi étaient finalement partis, et qu'il ne restait donc plus qu'Olette, Zexion, Naminé et Vanitas dans la pièce. Ca l'arrangeait, d'un côté, car comme cela le petit groupe pourrait se préparer à la semaine à venir.

Rapidement, Olette avait promis de mettre quelques affaires de côté, et de procéder aux essayages lorsque Vanitas se sentirait prêt.

L'énième cobaye de Vexen n'avait à nouveau rien dit tout le long de la conversation, au point même où ce fut Zexion qui parla le plus, sur le coup.

« N'oubliez pas qu'ici, les chambres ne sont pas mixtes. »

Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Ils avaient totalement oublié ce détail. Axel et Vanitas partageaient la même chambre, dans le dortoir uniquement pour les garçons.

Finalement, même la victime de la potion se manifesta, malgré sa voix et tout le reste.

« Je resterai pas dans la chambre de ce connard ! S'exclama-t-il immédiatement. En plus, c'est un coureur de jupon pervers, et hors de question qu'il s'approche de moi durant toute cette semaine. »

Ce fut un problème de taille que venait de soulever Zexion, et vu la réaction de Vanitas –qui était fondée, justifiée et surtout compréhensible-, il valait mieux trouver une solution au plus vite. Naminé, qui jusque là ne s'était pas non plus manifestée, sembla réfléchir, avant d'exposer son idée.

« Il me semble qu'il y a encore une chambre de libre à côté de la mienne. Et elle n'est pas réservée pour la semaine à venir, donc Vanitas pourrait l'utiliser, non ? »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Aqua trouva que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, surtout que pour le moment c'était la seule solution de disponible. Elle tourna la tête vers Vanitas, qui, malgré les modifications, avait sa tête de ses très mauvais jours –quoi de plus normal après tout- il était donc inutile de vouloir lui demander son avis. Et au point où il en était, sans doute qu'il accepterait n'importe quoi, tant qu'il n'était pas en compagnie d'Axel.

Aqua donna son accord pour réaliser ce plan là. Quant à la mission d'Olette, il faudrait sans doute attendre Lundi matin, le temps que Vanitas arrive à se faire une raison. Ce qui risquait de prendre le week-end entier, c'était certain.

Ce fut ainsi que, durant le reste de la journée, Vanitas ne se montra pas du tout coopératif. Et dès que la chambre fut prête, il s'y était réfugié. Dès lors, plus personne n'eut l'occasion de le voir. Mais au fond, ils savaient tous qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul.

XXX

Axel avait finalement passé sa journée en ville, de mauvaise humeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Vanitas faisait tout un plat pour si peu ! Qui ne rigolerait pas face une situation pareille, franchement ? Après tout c'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir un garçon devenir une fille en une nuit.

Enfin, s'il ne s'excusait pas, Vanitas lui ferait sans doute la gueule le reste de sa vie. Et ça dérangeait quand même un peu le roux de voir son ami d'enfance devenir un ennemi.

D'un pas las et en donnant un coup de pied dans chaque caillou qu'il pouvait croiser sur son chemin, il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'internat, à proximité de l'hôpital. Il montra rapidement son badge au garde qui était en service, afin d'avoir l'autorisation d'entrer, et se dirigea ensuite vers le bâtiment qui l'intéressait, autrement dit le réfectoire, là où ses camarades et lui se retrouvaient souvent, même hors des repas –il n'y avait pas de télévision dans l'internat, et c'était bien dommage.

Quand le roux arriva finalement dans le réfectoire, six paires d'yeux qui se posèrent sur lui. Aqua Olette Naminé Kairi Zexion et Riku, donc –mais pas la moindre trace de Vanitas. Il se posa sur une chaise en soupirant.

Tous les autres élèves avaient été mis au courant de la réaction d'Axel lorsqu'il avait lui-même découvert l'effet de la potion, et tous jetèrent un regard désapprobateur à leur camarade.

« Au lieu de lambiner ici, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser auprès de Vanitas, déclara simplement Zexion en continuant à lire son bouquin, tandis que les autres avaient repris leur conversation, ou bien leur jeu de société.

- Vu sa condition, il a une nouvelle chambre, continua Aqua. Celle à côté de Naminé, donc à toi de voir si tu veux qu'il te pardonne un jour ou non. Mais je te conseille de ne pas le déranger ce week-end, le temps qu'il s'habitue un peu à son nouveau corps et que sa rancune envers toi se calme.

- Donc le cherche pas, et si tu le croises, ferme ta bouche, finit finalement Riku en bougeant son pion sur l'échiquier sur la table en face de lui. »

Pour toute réaction, Axel grommela. Ils avaient pas à lui parler comme ça, ceux là. C'était entre son ami d'enfance et lui que ça se jouait, les autres n'avaient pas à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas.

Il finit par se lever, se servit l'un des derniers croissants qui restaient de la matinée, et prit directement le chemin de sa chambre.

En ouvrant la porte, la première chose qu'il vit fut le lit encore défait de Vanitas, signe qu'il n'était pas revenu ici depuis le moment fatidique. Axel soupira. Connaissant son ami, il viendrait sans doute y chercher ses affaires de survie, qui comprenaient entre autres son iPhone, son ordinateur portable, sa PSP, ses chargeurs, et ses écouteurs.

Si le roux avait été sympa, non seulement il aurait préparé ça dans la sacoche noire du jeune homme, mais aurait également fait son lit. Mais il avait pas envie, alors il laissa tout tel que c'était et se coucha, simplement.

Bras croisés en dessous de la nuque, il fixa le plafond un moment.

Et si finalement il avait quand même eu une réaction excessive ? Après tout, si lui-même s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, il n'aurait pas du tout apprécié le fait qu'on se moque de lui non plus. Mais bon, il n'aurait jamais pu se retrouver dans l'état de Vanitas, vu que c'était à cause de lui que le garçon se trouvait être une fille à présent.

A partir du moment où il avait forcé son ami à boire la mixture amère, jusqu'au moment où il en avait découvert les effets finaux, Axel avait véritablement joué au con.

Il finit par s'endormir sur ses réflexions, sans même s'en rendre véritablement compte.

XXX

Quand Vanitas se réveilla, toujours vêtu de son jogging, il espérait véritablement que la journée qu'il avait passée la veille n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Seulement quand il s'inspecta brièvement en étant toujours couché, il sut que tout était définitivement bien réel. Pourtant, la gêne, la rage, et le désespoir d'hier avaient finalement disparu, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un sentiment de lassitude.

Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Après tout, et même si Axel lui avait fait de nombreux coups foireux, celui-ci était bien le pire et pourtant en une journée et une nuit, il avait réussi à se calmer –mais cela ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'il n'en voulait plus au roux, loin de là.

Il s'assit, essuya ses yeux pour en retirer les sables accumulés durant la nuit, et passa un regard sur l'intégralité de la chambre qu'il empruntait le temps de retrouver son apparence normale. Sur le bureau, il vit un petit sac blanc. Il soupira, sa curiosité le perdrait sans doute, mais il devait savoir ce qui avait été déposé sur le meuble durant son sommeil.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement au niveau du bureau, et qu'il ouvrit le sac de cours, il y découvrit plusieurs vêtements féminins ainsi qu'une brosse à cheveux.

Mais ce qui l'étonna lui-même, c'est qu'il réagit par un simple soupir. Il referma le sac, et se recoucha.

Il s'était finalement rendu compte que bouder, faire la gueule et mourir de honte et de désespoir n'arrangeraient pas sa situation –au contraire- mais il ne se sentait tout de même pas encore prêt à utiliser ou à mettre ce genre de choses. Lundi il n'aurait pas le choix puisqu'il devait aller à l'hôpital, il le savait et donc le ferait, mais aujourd'hui il en était pas question.

Il voulut tendre sa main pour chercher son iPhone et ses écouteurs sur sa table de chevet, mais il ne toucha que le bois du meuble. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'en quittant sa chambre habituelle aussi brusquement, il avait totalement oublié de prendre les quelques affaires importantes pour sa survie –tant pis, il chercherait tout ça Lundi matin, quand il serait sûr qu'Axel ait quitté la chambre ou dorme encore.

Ce qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur, fut cette faim qu'il n'avait pas pu contenter la veille, vu que, non seulement il ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre, mais en plus il avait eu un énorme coup de fatigue assez tôt dans la soirée –sans doute un autre effet de la potion.

Bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait sortir et aller au réfectoire, avec le risque de croiser le regard d'Axel –les autres, il pensait pouvoir s'y accommoder, vu que personne ne s'était moquée ouvertement de lui comme l'avait fait le roux, au contraire.

Vanitas fit un effort considérable pour se lever, s'approcher et ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le réfectoire, en prenant garde à ne pas croiser la tête rousse de son soi-disant ami qui l'avait foutu dans une telle merde.

Une fois arrivé devant la fameuse porte, il inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de finalement abaisser la poignée, et d'entrer dans la salle. Sur lui se portèrent seulement trois paires d'yeux. Aqua, Riku, et Olette.

L'argenté le salua d'un geste de la main, tandis que les deux autres lui sourirent. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'approcha même de lui.

« Tu te sens mieux ? Je veux dire moralement ?

- Tant que je croise pas Axel, ça devrait aller. »

Sa voix féminine le perturbait maintenant bien plus que le reste, vu qu'il ne l'avait quasiment pas utilisée hier. Donc par rapport aux autres changements, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'y habituer un minimum.

Aqua, elle, sourit en voyant que le garçon avait l'air quand même plus coopératif que la veille. Heureusement que son ami s'habituait rapidement à chaque situation, aussi dure soit-elle, car il se rendait bien vite compte que se lamenter ne servait strictement à rien, à part à aggraver la chose.

Même si elle se doutait qu'avec Axel ce ne serait pas aussi simple, elle préféra ne pas entamer le sujet.

Elle invita Vanitas à les rejoindre à leur table, garnie à nouveau de petits pains et autres produits venant très certainement de la même boulangerie que la veille.

Les trois autres recommencèrent à parler, en essayant de dénouer la langue de Vanitas –ce qu'ils réussirent à faire deux ou trois fois quand même- et l'ambiance fut tout de même moins tendue que la dernière fois.

Bien sûr, même s'ils évitaient à tout prix de le montrer, c'était tout de même bizarre de parler à un garçon transformé en fille, mais pour eux ce n'était pas non plus un sujet de moquerie. C'était plus une question d'habitude, en fait, car même si Vexen élaborait de drôles de potions, l'effet de celle-ci restait surprenant.

Cependant, la bonne ambiance qui régnait s'évapora d'un seul coup lorsqu'Axel rentra dans le réfectoire, saluant au passage les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, sans faire attention à qui il s'adressait.

Mais Vanitas, lui, reconnut immédiatement la voix, et n'osa pas se retourner –il hésitait entre la fuite, ou le trou dans le sol.

Le roux, même en s'approchant progressivement du groupe, ne reconnut pas tout de suite la longue chevelure noire. Et il ignorait totalement qu'il allait aggraver son cas au moment où il arriverait juste derrière la fameuse « fille » qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

« Tiens, on a une nouvelle dans la classe ? »

… Il n'avait pas osé. Non, Axel ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça, pas sous un ton aussi naturel. Riku posa une main sur son front, et ferma les yeux, histoire de ne pas voir la scène qui allait suivre. Aqua et Olette assénèrent un regard aussi noir que celui de Vanitas qui s'était brusquement relevé et retourné vers le roux, qui comprit trop tard son erreur. Putain de merde, il avait totalement oublié ce _léger_ détail.

Et cette erreur lui coûterait sans doute cher.

Il en paya d'ailleurs tout de suite les frais lorsqu'il sentit une abominable douleur naître dans son abdomen. Mais malgré sa souffrance, il put voir Vanitas partir en vitesse du réfectoire en claquant la porte derrière lui. La grosse putain de bourde qu'il venait faire, c'était juste pas possible, quoi.

Mais sans qu'il ne comprenne comment et pourquoi, une seconde douleur naquit à sa joue gauche –moins forte que la première, toutefois.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! »

En reconnaissant la voix d'Aqua, il se tourna vers la provenance de la claque qu'il venait de se prendre, et se retrouva nez-à-nez face à sa camarade extrêmement furax. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à la jeune fille que, pour une fois, il n'avait _vraiment_ pas fait exprès ?

« J'te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès ! »

Mais quel con, genre elle allait croire ça. On aurait plus dit un gamin qui tentait de mentir après avoir volé des bonbons, que quelque chose de véridique.

« Je l'avais pas reconnu, sur le coup, mais vraiment pas, continua tout de même le roux. De dos, j'pouvais pas savoir que c'était lui, j'ai pas l'habitude !

- Et tu t'imagines que je vais te croire ? Demanda la jeune fille, toujours sceptique. »

Que pouvait-il dire pour assurer sa défense ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait en quelques jours, c'était logique que ni Aqua, ni Vanitas, ni personne d'autre ne puisse continuer à lui faire confiance.

Le roux soupira. Il venait de réduire à néant les chances de réconciliation avec son ami d'enfance, juste parce qu'il avait pas été foutu de faire attention.

« Aqua, je pense qu'on peut lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, déclara Riku. Il a l'air sincère. »

Oh putain, l'argenté prenait sa défense. Ok, c'était pas grand-chose, et le bénéfice du doute ce n'était pas un pardon non plus, mais… Il était défendu par quelqu'un, quoi. Finalement tout n'était pas perdu –peut-être.

Aqua, quant à elle, retourna s'asseoir sans adresser un seul regard au roux.

« Tu cherches vraiment à te le mettre définitivement à dos ou quoi ? Va t'excuser ! Car si vous continuez comme ça, vous…

- Je sais parfaitement ce que j'devrais faire, t'es pas ma mère. »

Axel grommela, prit un croissant, et s'en alla directement du réfectoire. Quand en montant les escaliers, et en arrivant à l'étage du dortoir des filles –soit juste en dessous de celui des garçons- il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Aqua la veille.

Vanitas était sans doute retourné dans sa chambre provisoire qui se trouvait à côté de celle de… Naminé. Oui, ça devait être ça.

Il s'arrêta donc à cet étage, et se remémora l'emplacement de la chambre de la blonde, pour y arriver rapidement. Une fois à destination, il fit un rapide repérage; la porte sur la gauche menait à la chambre d'Olette, et celle sur la droite, il n'y avait aucun nom, donc ça devait être là que Vanitas se trouvait.

Le roux s'y dirigea, soupira, et osa enfin frapper à la porte.

« Hey, Van', t'es là ? »

Aucune réponse. Il n'entendit même pas le moindre mouvement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mais il connaissait bien son ami, donc il savait qu'il resterait le plus silencieux possible tant qu'il était furax, pour faire comme si le roux parlait dans le vide. Alors Axel continua, simplement.

« Ecoute, pour tout à l'heure, j'te jure que c'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout volontaire ! J'avais pas fait attention, et j't'avais pas reconnu. Je sais, c'est con, tu m'crois sans doute pas mais… mais voilà quoi, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre que la vérité. J'suis désolé. »

Après avoir déclaré ça, il partit dans la direction qu'il avait déjà prise à sens inverse, il y avait à peine quelques minutes, pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ce qui l'empêcha de voir que, dans le couloir derrière lui et parallèle à celui qu'il allait prendre –l'internant étant formé de manière à se courber en « U »- se trouvait Vanitas qui, même s'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, avait pu écouter tout ce qu'avait dit l'autre jeune homme.

Ses excuses avaient l'air sincères, mais la victime de la potion n'était pas encore prête à pouvoir lui pardonner.

Une fois sûr qu'Axel avait déserté le dortoir, Vanitas entra dans sa chambre.

Seulement au moment où il pénétra dans celle-ci, et où il voulut se diriger vers son lit, sa vue se troubla brusquement, et sa tête commença à lui tourner. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore ? Il avait déjà pas assez de problèmes comme ça, c'était ça ?

Il porta une main à son front -put d'ailleurs sentir la sueur froide qui y coulait- et avec l'autre chercha à tâtons quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Mais rien, seulement du vide. Il n'arrivait même pas à atteindre la poignée de la porte entrouverte, il était pathétique.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, et se saccada. Ses jambes n'arrivèrent rapidement plus à le porter, et il tomba à genoux. La douleur à sa tête augmenta considérablement, et il se la tint finalement avec les deux mains. Il tenta de crier à l'aide, mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Et il n'avait ni téléphone fixe, ni portable, pour tenter d'appeler quelqu'un qui pourrait venir l'aider.  
Le monde tournait toujours plus vite autour de lui, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, tout devint flou dans sa tête. Il sentit d'ailleurs que celle-ci et le reste de son corps cognèrent lourdement le sol. A cause de ce contact brutal, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retombés sur son visage, mais il n'eut même pas la force de les retirer -ses membres refusaient de faire le moindre mouvement.

Ca tournait encore, encore et encore, de plus en vite, il n'arrivait plus à suivre, ni à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer contre son gré et puis… Plus rien.

XXX

Aqua était toujours au réfectoire avec les deux autres. Mais depuis le départ précipité de Vanitas suite à la connerie dite par Axel, elle restait songeuse. Si ça continuait comme ça toute la semaine entre les garçons, ils finiraient par se haïr. Seulement elle savait que ces deux là formaient un duo inséparable, alors elle espérait vraiment que malgré tout, leur lien serait plus fort –comme à chaque fois.

Elle soupira, se leva de la chaise et décida d'aller voir comment allait Vanitas. Seulement, et en ouvrant la porte, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec celui qu'elle avait frappé une demi-heure auparavant.

Les deux se regardèrent, l'une avec les bras croisés, l'autre qui avait les mains simplement dans les poches.  
Pourtant, Axel passa simplement à côté de la jeune fille, en l'ignorant totalement. Il n'avait ni envie de lui parler à elle, ni à personne en fait. Et sans doute qu'après avoir bu quelque chose, il repartirait en ville pour la journée, ça lui changerait les idées –et lui éviterait aussi de faire des conneries en plus.

La jeune fille ne l'interpela pas non plus lorsqu'il la bouscula légèrement, car elle décida de simplement continuer sa route jusqu'à la chambre provisoire de Vanitas.

Seulement, quand elle arriva devant celle-ci, elle fut surprise de la voir entrouverte. C'était anormal; son ami fermait toujours sa porte, il ne la laissait jamais comme ça.

« Vanitas ? Tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant un peu plus la porte. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Son regard se posa ensuite au sol, où elle y vit son camarade inconscient. Sa réaction fut immédiate; elle s'agenouilla près de lui, et mit la tête de son ami sur ses genoux. Elle devait rester calme, et avant toute chose, prendre le pouls. Quand elle constata qu'il était régulier, elle soupira de soulagement. Au moins ça.

Elle débarassa le visage de Vanitas des mèches de cheveux gênantes, et posa ensuite une main sur son front. Visiblement il n'avait pas non plus de fièvre, autre point rassurant.

Elle secoua légèrement son ami en l'appelant, pour tenter de le réveiller. Ce qu'elle réussit à faire au bout de quelques minutes.

Quand Vanitas réussit à ouvrir les yeux, tout était encore assez flou autour de lui, mais il put reconnaitre Aqua, qui montrait un air inquiet. Il décida de se relever légèrement avec l'aide d'une main, tandis que l'autre tenait sa tête encore douloureuse.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la jeune fille en l'aidant à se maintenir assis.

- Ouais… Enfin je crois. Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Je l'ignore, quand je suis arrivée tu étais déjà inconscient. »

Vanitas soupira, et tenta de se mettre debout, mais eut besoin de l'aide de la jeune fille pour maintenir sa nouvelle position. Il se sentait encore patraque, mais le mal de tête, lui, était en train de passer.

Le regard d'Aqua, pourtant, ne se séparait pas de cette inquiétude.

« Tu devrais aller voir Vexen, peut-être qu'il y a un effet secondaire qui pourrait être dangereux par la suite.

- Demain alors, souffla Vanitas qui finit par s'asseoir sur son lit avec l'aide d'Aqua.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ouais, c'est bon, ça passe, là. »

Il se massa encore un peu les tempes pour définitivement faire taire ce mal de tête, et reprit une respiration plus calme et régulière. Mais cela ne rassura pas du tout Aqua, qui se demandait si l'ingestion de cette potion n'aurait pas de terribles conséquences par la suite.

En voyant que l'inquiétude ne s'en allait pas du visage de la jeune fille -qui, fallait bien l'avouer, prenait quand même vraiment soin de lui depuis le moment où elle avait découvert l'effet de l'autre mixture- il décida de se lever, ses muscles ayant repris de leur vigueur, et pour la première fois depuis l'horrible calvaire qu'il vivait, il trouva la force de sourire légèrement, pour retirer cette expression inquiète sur le visage de son amie.

« C'est bon je te dis, déclara t-il. Aujourd'hui j'en fais pas trop, et demain matin, avant de prendre mon service, j'irai chez Vexen pour qu'il voit si y'a rien qui cloche, d'acc' ? »

Seulement Aqua remarqua quelque chose dans l'expression que venait d'afficher Vanitas. Ce n'était pas le sourire qu'il employait habituellement. Et la jeune femme le remarqua directement, et sut même identifier les différences. Ce n'était pas un sourire de garçon, mais un véritable sourire de fille.

Elle finit par sourire à son tour, amusée, mais également rassurée. Une mixture qui donne ce genre d'effet secondaire ne la dérangeait pas autant que le malaise qu'avait fait Vanitas.

Mais évidemment, et pour ne pas faire du mal à son ami, Aqua ne lui dirait jamais en face ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Elle se releva à son tour. Cette fois, elle était totalement rassurée de voir que Vanitas avait tout de même retrouvé ses couleurs. Mais bon, le sourire de son ami s'était vite dissipé, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

Le garçon, lui, pensait simplement à ce qu'avait dit Axel quand il l'avait vu devant sa porte, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle posa donc la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Quelque chose te perturbe ?

- Hein ? Nan, c'est bon… C'est rien. »

Evidemment, Aqua savait que son ami mentait, seulement elle n'allait pas non plus insister sur ça. C'était normal pour lui d'avoir du mal à s'habituer à tout ce qui lui arrivait, et donc à ne pas être toujours de bonne humeur, et elle n'allait pas non plus le blâmer pour ça, vu qu'il avait quand même tout fait pour la rassurer sur son état il y avait quelques instants. Elle espérait simplement que Vanitas ne fasse pas un autre malaise, et qu'il aille tout simplement bien physiquement.

Durant le reste de la journée, Vanitas tenta de faire des efforts pour ne pas être insupportable. Ce n'était pas encore une réussite totale, mais les autres se rendaient compte que vu la situation, leur ami ne pouvait sans doute pas faire mieux, surtout avec la tension entre le roux et lui qui régnait, alors qu'ils étaient tout de même amis d'enfance –et ça devait être douloureux pour l'un, comme pour l'autre.

Mais Aqua savait que Vanitas et Axel étaient et resteraient amis, car qu'importe les circonstances de leurs disputes, ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier –et ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas changer après tant d'années de complicité, la jeune femme en avait l'intime conviction.

XXX

Et voilà un nouveau début de journée –ça faisait donc la troisième que Vanitas passait dans la peau d'une jeune femme. A cette pensée, la victime de la potion soupira en se retournant dans son lit. Il n'avait pas encore le courage de se lever, car cette fois-ci il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus échapper aux vêtements et à la brosse à cheveux qu'Olette lui avait prêtés.

Pourtant il devrait bien sortir de son lit, car Aqua avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Vexen, auquel Vanitas devrait se présenter pour subir des tests toute la matinée, étant donné le violent malaise qu'il avait fait la veille. Et avec un tuteur comme lui, il valait mieux ne pas arriver en retard.

Seulement Vanitas avait également autre chose de prévu à faire durant la matinée; récupérer certaines affaires dans sa chambre. Il devait y aller avant d'être à l'hôpital pour ses examens, car s'il le faisait le soir, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'Axel soit présent mais surtout réveillé, et pour le moment il ne voulait pas lui adresser le moindre petit mot.

Il trouva finalement le courage de se lever en soupirant. Il se dirigea vers le sac blanc qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'on l'avait déposé sur le bureau, et l'ouvrit. Cette fois il ne pouvait plus éviter l'inévitable, et même s'il s'était plus ou moins habitué à ses changements physiques, ça restait tout de même horriblement humiliant.

Au bout de quinze minutes, il avait opté pour le haut rouge et sans manches, ainsi que pour le pantacourt bleu marine dans le sac. Pour les chaussures, il avait eu le choix entre les ballerines noires qui font mal aux pieds, ou bien les sandales blanches à talons compensés mais confortables, donc le choix fut vite fait.

Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir et soupira. Il devrait vraiment se pointer comme ça à l'hôpital ?

Il ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer son front sur le miroir, par désespoir. Il ferma les yeux histoire de psychologiquement s'habituer aux prochains jours qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre dans ce genre de vêtements.

Mais il fut interrompu par Aqua –accompagnée d'Olette- qui frappa à la porte, sans doute pour savoir si les essayages avaient eu lieu, et si la taille convenait.

Il hésita un instant à leur répondre pour les autoriser à entrer, mais savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, donc il leur signala qu'elles pouvaient venir.

Quand les deux filles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, il préféra rester dos à elles, et toujours contre son miroir.

De là où elles étaient, elles purent tout de même constater que les vêtements étaient parfaitement adaptés aux formes et à la taille actuelles de Vanitas.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'approcha, et força son ami à quitter le miroir, pour se tourner vers elles. Même s'il détourna la tête dès qu'il entraperçut le regard de ses camarades.

« La tenue est vraiment bien adaptée, mais par contre, la coiffure…, commença Olette.

- Les cheveux longs c'est chiant, à peine tu les brosses ils sont de nouveau en foutoir de toute manière, coupa Vanitas, visiblement énervé. »

La brune et sa camarade furent amusées de la réaction de leur ami, mais la première finit par prendre la brosse à cheveux qu'elle avait mise dans le sac il y avait de ça quelque jours, et s'approcha de Vanitas dans le but de lui apprendre à dompter sa chevelure.

Le cobaye de la potion, quant à lui, était tellement pétrifié par la gêne qu'il se laissa complètement faire. Ah, si seulement il y avait une grotte dans laquelle il pouvait se terrer jusqu'à sa mort. Mais malheureusement il devrait subir cette humiliation encore quelques jours.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Olette eut fini de coiffer et d'expliquer à Vanitas ce qu'il fallait faire pour éviter les nœuds –seulement son camarade n'avait absolument rien écouté. Elle s'éloigna, reposa la brosse sur le bureau, et rejoignit à nouveau Aqua. Avant que les deux jeunes filles ne franchissent la porte, Vanitas les prévint qu'il n'allait pas les rejoindre tout de suite.

Elles acceptèrent sa décision, et répondirent simplement qu'elles l'attendraient au réfectoire.

Une fois à nouveau seul, Vanitas soupira. Même s'il avait énormément de mal à s'habituer aux vêtements qu'il était à présent obligé de porter, il devait tout de même accomplir une dernière mission avant de rejoindre ses deux camarades.  
En effet, il devait chercher son téléphone, ses écouteurs et tout son matériel nécessaire à sa survie mentale.

Seulement voilà, tout ça était dans la chambre d'Axel, et il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'y aller, avant que le roux ne se réveille.

Il trouva finalement le courage de sortir de sa chambre, malgré son accoutrement.

D'un pas rapide, il monta les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage du dortoir des garçons, et se dépêcha de se rendre devant la porte de sa chambre. Il posa la main sur la poignée, respira un bon coup, et ouvrit doucement l'accès à la pièce –il avait de la chance, leur porte ne grinçait pas.

En se rendant dans la pièce, il vit à sa gauche Axel qui devait encore dormir profondément, visiblement –ouf.

Vanitas s'approcha de son armoire, l'ouvrit doucement, en sortit sa fidèle sacoche noire, et y fourra les chargeurs de son iPhone et de sa PSP qui se trouvaient juste sur l'étagère d'en dessous. Il referma le meuble, se dirigea vers le bureau, et y récupéra cette fois sa console de jeu –l'ordinateur n'était pas nécessaire, pas pour une petite semaine.

Après avoir retrouvé la quasi-totalité de ses effets personnels, il se dirigea vers la sortie, en prenant au passage son téléphone et ses écouteurs posés sur la table de chevet, il les rangea dans sa sacoche qu'il mit en bandoulière.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand il sentit une pression à son poignet droit. Il se figea immédiatement sous la surprise, mais n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui ça provenait. Et merde. Et merde. Et merde.

« Je savais que tu finirais par venir récupérer tes affaires, déclara la voix qui ne pouvait qu'être celle d'Axel. »

Seulement Vanitas ne répondit pas, ne fit même pas l'effort de se retourner, car tout simplement il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait juste pas observer Axel dans les yeux. Pas avec ce corps. Pas avec ces vêtements. Pas dans sa condition actuelle, simplement. Et surtout pas après avoir subi un fou rire de la part de son soi-disant ami qui le retenait en ce moment même par le bras.

« J'aurais pas dû te forcer à boire l'autre potion. Et j'aurais pas dû te rire au nez quand j'ai vu les effets que ça avait eus. »

Toujours aucune réponse, ni même la moindre réaction de la part de Vanitas. Compréhensible, pensa Axel. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, car il savait que son ami l'écoutait, et serait obligé de le faire jusqu'à la fin.

« Mais sache que pour ma question d'hier matin, c'était pas du tout volontaire. Je t'avais pas du tout reconnu, car j'avais pas fait attention. »

Même s'il ne supportait pas vraiment le silence que gardait son ami, et qu'il aurait presque préféré que Vanitas l'insulte jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, le roux continua son récit.

« Je dis pas que je méritais pas le coup que tu m'as donné, au contraire, mais je veux que tu saches que, quand même, je suis pas non plus un connard fini. Et pour ces derniers jours je… »

Ca y était, Axel était arrivé au bout de son discours. Ce discours qu'il avait préparé, car il ne voulait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas perdre son seul et véritable ami d'enfance, qui avait toujours été là pour lui -et inversement.

« Je suis désolé, Vanitas. »

Quand il prononça les derniers mots de son monologue, Axel sentit que Vanitas cherchait à se dégager, mais il ne le retint pas plus longtemps et relâcha donc son emprise sur lui. Son camarade, toujours face à la porte, resta un moment immobile, mais il ne se retourna pas. Ne parla pas non plus.

Et au bout de finalement une ou deux minutes, Vanitas sortit de la pièce à pas rapides, sans adresser un seul mot à Axel, et disparut bien rapidement de la vision de celui-ci.

Le roux connaissait parfaitement bien son ami, il savait qu'il lui fallait un certain temps de réflexion et d'assimilation –et il lui laisserait tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait.

Axel, au bout de quelques minutes, se dirigea finalement vers la fenêtre.

Il put voir à travers celle-ci Vanitas, qui traversait déjà la petite cour pour rejoindre le réfectoire.

Attendre. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, à présent. La seule chose qu'il se permettait encore, c'était d'espérer qu'ils finissent par tous les deux se réconcilier, comme à chaque fois –mais il savait que cette dispute, ce n'était pas « comme chaque fois ».

XXX

Comme Aqua et Olette le lui avaient promis, il fut accueilli dans le réfectoire par les deux jeunes filles qui prenaient leur service deux heures après lui –même si pour le cobaye de Vexen, cette matinée serait surtout réservée à divers examens.

Ils étaient tous les trois seuls dans la salle commune, ce qui satisfaisait Vanitas, qui ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise depuis qu'il avait abandonné son fidèle jogging pour le remplacer par des vêtements féminins.

Pourtant, et depuis la récupération de ses affaires dans son ancienne chambre, il y avait finalement une autre chose –enfin, personne- qui arrivait à être au centre de ses réflexions : Axel.

Depuis leur « conversation », Vanitas n'arrêtait pas de ressasser dans son esprit ce que lui avait dit le roux avant qu'il ne parte.

Vanitas n'avait même pas décelé le moindre petit rire contenu, et le plus grand lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans sourciller, sans même faire véritablement attention à l'accoutrement de la victime de ses blagues idiotes.

Axel avait tout simplement été sincère.

Et c'était perturbant, car Vanitas ne savait pas comment réagir à ça. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait ou non.

« Vanitas ? Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, Vexen t'attend pour huit heures dans son labo, déclara Olette pour le sortir de sa rêverie. »

Le garçon répondit par un simple soupir, mais se leva, et prit sa sacoche. Il mit ensuite les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, salua les filles, et partit sans un mot de plus.

Il arriva à mettre le sujet Axel dans un coin de son esprit au moment où il dut entrer dans l'hôpital. Durant le chemin, il avait été aperçu par plusieurs membres du personnel, qui avaient simplement passé un simple regard sur lui, sans s'attarder.

Visiblement les expériences de Vexen n'étonnaient vraiment plus personne, et d'un côté, ça arrangeait énormément le cobaye du moment. Après, les patients, il s'en foutait de toute manière, vu qu'il était actuellement dans un service où ils changeaient presque tous les jours –des opérations bénignes après lesquelles le patient pouvait partir le soir même, généralement.

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte du grand bâtiment, prit l'ascenseur pour le quatrième étage, et traversa ensuite le couloir rapidement. Et quand il entra dans le laboratoire, Vexen était déjà là.

xxx

Axel n'avait pas cherché à le retenir lorsque Vanitas avait quitté la chambre, et il l'avait observé de loin, à travers la fenêtre. Il devait avoir atteint l'hôpital, maintenant. Le roux savait que son ami devait passer des examens de routine, afin de vérifier qu'il ne rencontrait pas de problèmes majeurs suite à l'ingestion de la potion.

Comme tout le monde, il espérait que les résultats seraient rassurants. Dans le cas contraire, il s'en voudrait terriblement, car il savait que s'il y avait un problème sur la santé de Vanitas, ce serait entièrement de sa faute.

Mais pourquoi il avait eu l'idée débile de lui faire boire cette foutue mixture ? Si son ami mourait à cause de ça, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Pourtant, il tenta de se convaincre des paroles qu'on lui avait dites il y avait de ça quelques jours. Vexen ne créait à priori pas de poison, donc il faudrait vraiment que le roux soit malchanceux pour avoir forcé Vanitas à boire la seule potion inachevée qui pouvait tuer un humain.

Il soupira, et décida d'écouter un peu de musique pour se détendre avant de prendre son service qui était à midi –il n'était que sept heures quarante.

N'ayant pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, Axel s'assoupit durant toute la matinée, et fut réveillé par un SMS. Il chercha à tâtons son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour en voir le destinataire, et remarqua que c'était seulement Demyx qui le prévenait de se dépêcher, vu qu'il devait être en service dans quinze minutes.

Le roux s'efforça donc de se lever, de s'habiller et de se coiffer, et il fut fin prêt pour sa journée. Il prit son badge lui permettant d'accéder aux locaux du personnel dans l'hôpital, et se dirigea vers celui-ci rapidement.

Il était déjà midi moins cinq au moment il arriva au vestiaire des employés, pour y déposer ses affaires.

Après ça, il chercha son planning du jour, qui était dans le laboratoire de Vexen. La porte étant fermée, il frappa avant d'entrer, mais ce ne fut pas une réponse orale qu'il reçut.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, et pour voir la personne qui en sortait, Axel dû baisser la tête.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que c'était Vanitas, son planning en main, qui le fixait avec indifférence. Le roux se recula légèrement pour laisser passer son ami, mais osa tout de même poser la question qui le perturbait depuis ce matin.

« Euh… Ca va ? Et les examens, ça donne quoi alors, finalement ? »

D'abord les excuses, et maintenant ça. Pendant une micro seconde, la surprise put se lire sur le visage de l'interpelé. Seulement cette expression s'effaça bien vite.

Après tout, c'était de la faute du roux si les évènements des derniers jours s'étaient produits –l'ingestion de la potion, les effets de celle-ci, le malaise, la dispute entre eux, et tout le reste.

Alors qu'il vienne, comme ça, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, en lui demandant s'il allait bien, et si les examens s'étaient bien déroulés, c'était beaucoup trop gros. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et même si Vexen lui avait dit à la fin des tests que son organisme allait parfaitement bien, et que le malaise n'était dû qu'à la réaction du corps face aux changements brutaux qu'il avait subis, Vanitas ne dirait rien de cela à Axel. Pas maintenant.

Alors il l'ignora, simplement, et prit son chemin vers l'endroit où sa première tâche de la journée l'attendait.

En s'éloignant de la porte du laboratoire où se trouvait encore le roux, l'autre garçon ne put s'empêcher de tourner très légèrement la tête vers lui pour l'observer.

Axel avait l'air vraiment mal, et rien qu'à le voir comme ça, Vanitas eut un pincement au cœur –sans comprendre pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

Instinctivement, il repensa aux excuses que lui avait dites le roux le matin même, et une seule et unique question lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment-là.

Devait-il pardonner à Axel et lui reparler, ou devait-il continuer à l'ignorer ?

XXX

Axel n'avait même pas été surpris de l'indifférence de Vanitas. Après tout, quoi de plus normal ? Même s'il avait présenté des excuses au garçon, ce n'étaient que des mots, ça n'avait pas de valeur. Et vu toute la souffrance accumulée par son ami ces derniers jours, le roux ne pouvait pas le blâmer de vouloir rester à l'écart, et de l'ignorer.

Seulement Axel était inquiet, aussi. Vanitas n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Et si justement, c'était à cause de ça ? Si en fait, il ne restait à Vanitas que quelques jours à vivre ? Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il était son… assassin ?

Rien qu'à cette pensée, le roux tressaillit, et tenta de se ressaisir. Il ne fallait pas faire de jugement ou de conclusions trop hâtifs. Il soupira, récupéra vite fait son planning, et décida d'occuper ses pensées uniquement avec son travail, et non pas sa vie personnelle. Il devait rester professionnel. Il devait rester professionnel. Il devait rester professionnel.

Et si toute la journée il avait réussi à se dire ça, au moment de rejoindre l'internat, d'aller au réfectoire pour y manger et de retourner dans sa chambre… Axel n'y arriva plus, et son esprit revint immédiatement à des réflexions portant sur Vanitas. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas vu au réfectoire, quand il y pensait… Sans doute avait-il mangé plus tôt –du moins, il espérait que ce n'était que ça.

Installé sur son lit, bras croisés derrière la nuque, il fixa le plafond –ça devenait vraiment une habitude. Il laissa pourtant son regard glisser vers le lit de Vanitas, qu'il avait finalement décidé à faire la veille, même s'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Il se sentait vraiment seul, étrangement. Sans son ami dans la chambre, celle-ci était froide, glauque, et le roux ne se sentait même plus à l'aise dans son propre lit.

Et puis… Il ne put continuer ses réflexions, car il entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte.

Ce qui l'étonna, d'ailleurs, vu comme ils étaient tous en colère contre lui et sa réaction face aux changements de Vanitas.

Il soupira, se leva, s'étira, et grommela un « j'arrive » en se dirigeant vers la porte, puis l'ouvrit.

Et là, il sentit clairement son cœur louper un battement. Il recula un pas de surprise. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait cette personne qui lui rendrait visite, à vingt-deux heures et quelques.

« Van' ? »

L'interpelé ne répondit pas, mais évitait soigneusement le regard du roux. Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise, et décida avant toute chose de l'inviter à entrer. L'arrivant, automatiquement, s'assit sur le lit, retira les sandales qu'il portait encore, et s'installa sur le matelas, toujours silencieux, toujours le regard fixant un point invisible sur le lit, toujours cette expression au visage que le roux n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Axel referma la porte, et s'installa à sur son propre lit à son tour, en s'adossant au mur. L'ambiance était tendue, et Vanitas ne semblait ni décidé à le regarder, ni à parler. Mais il était là, quoi. Il avait fait l'effort de venir, de toquer, de rentrer, et de s'installer.

Après tout ce que le roux lui avait fait subir, il était finalement venu de lui-même, n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer, de retirer ces vêtements de filles qui lui faisaient honte, pour les remplacer par un quelconque jogging trop large.

Et Axel, lui, ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu se moquer la première fois qu'il l'avait vu avec ces cheveux longs, ce visage, et ce corps de fille.

Ce n'était après tout pas si ridicule que ça. Juste surprenant, quoi.

Il se sentait vraiment con.

Mais bon, il fallait qu'il se détende, qu'il prenne son attitude posée et assurée. Seulement c'était compliqué, vu le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Quand soudain, il eut une idée, certes, elle n'était pas excellente, sans doute que ça ne marcherait pas, mais il fallait qu'il tente le coup. Il prit son portable dans sa poche, et commença à composer quelque chose. Vanitas le regarda du coin de l'œil, peut-être légèrement intrigué, mais ce fut bien tout.

Axel, quant à lui, ne fit cette fois-ci pas vraiment attention, bien trop concentré dans sa tâche. Il se doutait que Vanitas aurait également son téléphone sur lui, et donc il tenta le coup, et après avoir réfléchi au texte qu'il écrivait, il cliqua sur envoyer sans aucune hésitation.

Il ne fallut au SMS qu'une quinzaine de secondes avant d'arriver à son destinataire.

Quand Vanitas sentit son iPhone vibrer dans sa poche, il pouvait deviner facilement qui en était l'expéditeur –mais n'adressa aucun regard à celui-ci.

Il sortit son téléphone, vit évidemment le nom d'Axel, hésita un moment, mais ouvrit finalement le message.

_T'arrives encore à penser, avec ce vacarme ?_

… Etrangement, à la lecture de ce SMS, Vanitas sourit. Puis ce sourire se transforma rapidement en rire.

Axel l'observa avec étonnement. Il sentait que le rire était nerveux, mais ce n'était pas celui d'un garçon. La nervosité provenait de Vanitas, mais sa manière de rire n'était pas la sienne.

Seule une fille pouvait rire avec une franchise aussi spontanée que surprenante.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, pourtant, et le cobaye de la potion inachevée ne s'était visiblement pas rendu compte de la manière dont il avait ri. Et Axel n'avait même pas envie de se moquer, il n'avait pas non plus trouvé ça choquant ou humiliant. Il avait trouvé ça mignon.

Et quand Vanitas fut finalement totalement calmé, il releva enfin la tête vers Axel.

« Sincèrement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu. »

La première fois qu'Axel avait entendu sa voix féminine, c'était lorsque son ami lui avait crié dessus, le jour où tout avait commencé. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un cri. C'était une phrase simple, calme, et qui finissait sur un simple soupir.

Axel se gratta la tête, et sourit nerveusement.

« Bah, que tu sois venu… Ca prouve que tu m'as écouté ce matin et que tu as pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'ai dit.

- Peut-être. »

Un silence. Mais cette fois-ci, il était moins pesant que le précédent. Les deux garçons s'observèrent simplement. Mais il fut bien vite brisé.

« Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure…, commença Vanitas. Rien à signaler du côté de mes examens de ce matin. Je risque rien. »

Ouah, c'était un sacré poids qui venait de s'envoler, là, quand même. Axel ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, que Vanitas remarqua. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, narquois.

« Tu t'inquiétais tant que ça pour moi ?

- Mais pas du tout !

- Mais oui, bien sûr, et ton soupir, c'était parce que tu en avais envie ?

- Parfaitement ! »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis éclatèrent de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Axel remarqua d'ailleurs que les intonations du rire de Vanitas correspondaient à son rire d'origine –visiblement ce n'était pas à chaque fois qu'il y avait ce changement étrange. Mais bon, il valait mieux ne pas révéler à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait de ça quelques minutes.

Durant un temps indéfini, ils rétablirent les liens qu'ils avaient perdus ces derniers jours. Axel racontait des anecdotes idiotes, et Vanitas se foutait de lui –comme avant.

Et chose étonnante; le cobaye de la potion inachevée ne faisait même plus attention à sa voix et à son physique modifié. Il n'y avait vraiment que le roux pour réussir à lui faire oublier un temps soit peu ce genre de choses, franchement.

Mais les minutes -voire même les heures- défilaient, et ils devaient se lever tôt demain pour prendre leur service.

Vanitas finit alors par se lever. Il ne prit pas la peine de remettre ses sandales aux pieds et les porta donc du bout des doigts, grâce à la fine sangle de fermeture.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, mit la main sur la poignée, mais ne l'abaissa pas encore. Il se tourna vers Axel.

« A demain ?

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais m'envoler durant la nuit ? Demanda Axel, qui prit un malin plaisir à se moquer de la question de son camarade.

- Idiot, répondit simplement l'autre en soupirant, mais en esquissant également un léger sourire. Allez, je te laisse. »

Puis il passa la porte, la referma derrière lui, et laissa Axel seul, mais heureux.

Ca y était cette fois. Tout s'était finalement arrangé entre Vanitas et lui.

Son ami lui avait visiblement pardonné, même s'il ne l'avait clairement pas dit, et ils avaient tous les deux passé une excellente soirée, comme ils avaient l'habitude d'en avoir lorsqu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre.

Axel trouva le sommeil rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres, ignorant totalement que le lendemain serait une journée très mouvementée.

* * *

_**Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**See you !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Vanitas se leva, et contrairement aux autres jours depuis l'ingestion de la potion, il se sentait étrangement bien. Sans doute était-ce grâce à sa visite chez Axel, la veille au soir.

Bon, il n'avait finalement pas beaucoup dormi, était même très fatigué, mais il était de bonne humeur, pour une fois.

En plus c'était mardi, et généralement ce jour-là son planning n'était pas très rempli, donc sa fatigue ne serait pas handicapante –et comble de tout, Vexen leur accordait le jour férié du lendemain.

Vanitas se leva, et s'observa dans le miroir. Il entamait sa quatrième journée en tant que femme, et après celle-ci, il n'en resterait plus que trois. Il faudrait encore un peu de courage pour résister à la tentation du saut par la fenêtre qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son corps ou entendait sa voix –il n'y avait que hier, grâce à Axel, qu'il avait pu réussir à faire une croix dessus pendant quelques heures.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier détail l'étonnait encore. C'était la première fois qu'il avait réussi à totalement oublier sa condition actuelle, pour finalement se sentir lui-même un certain temps aux côtés du roux.

Mais bon, même s'il voulait trouver une explication logique, il savait qu'il n'en trouverait jamais –c'était Axel, après tout.

Alors finalement il mit les mêmes vêtements que la veille; car même s'il était dans un corps de femme, il n'allait pas non plus changer de vêtements tous les jours comme elles, fallait pas exagérer non plus, hein.

Il arriva cette fois-ci à dompter rapidement ses cheveux lorsqu'il commença à les coiffer, mais se souvint que toute la journée d'hier, les avoir détachés l'avait dérangé. Il soupira, et observa du coin de l'œil la pince et les nœuds qu'il avait de disponibles dans le sac blanc. Il opta rapidement pour une simple queue de cheval –ça suffirait amplement.

Toute façon il n'était plus à ça près; il avait les vêtements, les chaussures, le physique, alors avoir une coupe féminine ne pouvait pas l'enfoncer beaucoup plus, vu qu'il pouvait déjà trouver du pétrole là où il était.

Et quand il fut finalement totalement près, il enfila ses sandales blanches, s'étira, pour finalement sortir de sa chambre et rejoindre le réfectoire où, le mardi, il devait malheureusement y avoir bien plus de monde –rien que cette pensée le fit soupirer.

Quand Vanitas arriva dans la fameuse salle, ses soupçons se révélèrent malheureusement exacts Demyx, Riku, Aqua, Olette et Axel étaient déjà là –et vu que le roux était avec les quatre autres personnes, il put rapidement en déduire que tout le monde était au courant de leur réconciliation.

Il fut d'ailleurs immédiatement invité à s'asseoir avec le reste du groupe, ce qu'il fit donc, en essayant de rester naturel malgré tout.

« 'Lut, déclara t-il simplement en se prenant une tranche de pain et en se saisissant du célèbre pot de pâte à tartiner chocolatée, à la marque mondialement connue. »

Même s'ils devaient être très certainement au courant de la situation qui s'était arrangée entre Vanitas et Axel, leurs camarades n'en parlèrent pas. En fait, durant la totalité du petit-déjeuner, le calme resta roi. Mais évidemment, le roux n'allait pas laisser ça comme ça, et s'adressa donc finalement à l'arrivant, sourire aux lèvres –même si on pouvait y lire de la fatigue, il n'y faisait visiblement pas attention.

« Alors, pas trop crevé ? Demanda t-il.

- Parle pour toi, tu t'endors à moitié dans ton bol de céréales, répondit du tac-au-tac Vanitas sans même lever le regard. »

Et puis c'était reparti, les deux garçons se lancèrent des piques en tout genre, y répondaient avec ironie la plupart du temps, comme avant. Et les quatre personnes présentes soupirèrent face aux gamineries des deux autres, mais ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser de légers sourires. Enfin ils retrouvaient ce duo si inséparable. Ca les rassurait énormément, d'ailleurs.

Quand soudain, même eux quatre furent invités à rejoindre la conversation grâce à Axel. En effet, Vanitas et lui étaient venus sur le sujet du « qu'allons nous faire durant notre jour férié ? » et ils avaient visiblement envie de faire quelque chose tous ensemble.

Demyx, lui, en passant son regard sur Vanitas –qui ne le remarqua pas- ne put s'empêcher de proposer la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit avec un large sourire.

« J'ai une excellente idée ! »

Face à cette exclamation et ce sourire, toutes les autres personnes présentes se préparaient déjà au pire –et ils avaient raison.

« Vu qu'il fait chaud en ce moment… On pourrait aller à la piscine ! »

… Aqua et Axel auraient voulu tuer le blond, sur ce coup, car vu le regard qu'il adressa à Vanitas, ce n'était pas du tout accidentel cette proposition –et vu la condition actuelle du garçon, et le mal qu'il avait à s'y habituer, tout cela ne pouvait finir que mal.

Le roux, la jeune fille, Olette et Riku redoutèrent immédiatement la réaction que pourrait avoir le cobaye de la potion inachevée.

« Demyx.

- Oui Vanitas ? Interrogea innocemment le blond avec pourtant un sourire qui le décrédibilisa complètement.

- Va te faire foutre, veux-tu ? Déclara simplement le garçon, sans même lever le regard vers le blond, totalement indifférent. »

Les quatre autres personnes écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. … C'était tout ? Ils se seraient attendus à une crise de nerf de la part de leur ami, suite à la proposition de Demyx qui faisait directement allusion à son état du moment, et pourtant… Vanitas était calme, s'en foutait même, et avait répondu du tac-au-tac sans même se vexer.

Il fallait croire que grâce à leur réconciliation, Axel avait réussi à accomplir un miracle, songea Aqua.

Demyx, quant à lui, et en voyant l'indifférence de son camarade, voulut encore s'amuser un peu.

« Mais pourquoi ? J'suis sûr qu'Olette à un maillot en trop ! »

Pour toute réponse, Vanitas poussa un soupir, et sans même se donner la peine de regarder Demyx, se tourna simplement vers Axel, en ignorant royalement le blond –qui se vexa au moment où son camarade commença à parler au roux.

« Bon, tu viens Ax' ? On doit encore chercher nos plannings. »

L'interpelé répondit par la positive à son ami, mais se tourna tout de même vers Demyx, qui croisait les bras, boudeur –un vrai gamin.

Mais bon, le roux était rassuré de voir que le cobaye de la potion inachevée était à présent indifférent à ce genre de remarques –même s'il ignorait totalement qu'au fond, c'était entièrement grâce à lui.

Ce fut ainsi que les deux garçons sortirent du réfectoire, laissant tous les autres en plan –mais bon, ils avaient l'habitude, ces deux là leur faisaient souvent le coup. Et puis c'était plus rassurant de savoir que tout revenait à la normale au fur et à mesure du temps, surtout que bientôt, Vexen aurait confectionné l'antidote.

xxx

Une fois leur planning en leur possession, Vanitas et Axel se séparèrent pour chacun s'occuper de leurs patients respectifs. Ils devaient généralement seulement faire des prises de sang, ou bien quelques examens de routine, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que de simples étudiants. Mais bon, c'était déjà ça, car ils savaient que dans certains cas, les stagiaires ne pouvaient absolument rien faire.

Ce fut donc rapidement que les deux garçons se séparèrent, et commencèrent leur service.

Vers les midis, Vanitas arrivait à son dernier patient de la matinée, et avant de pénétrer dans la chambre dudit patient, il soupira, fatigué. Le manque de sommeil de cette nuit se faisait sentir, et heureusement qu'il arrivait à sa pause, où il pourrait tranquillement se reposer dans la salle de détente du personnel. En attendant, il fallait qu'il en termine avec la prise de sang de ce patient.

Il frappa à la porte pour prévenir son arrivée, puis entra.

« Bonjour monsieur Bredi, je viens vous faire votre prise de sang. »

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir dit ça qu'il observa son patient. Une tête à faire peur –avec un sourire extrêmement étrange qui n'inspirait pas confiance-, un corps plutôt baraqué, et sa taille devait approximativement correspondre à celle d'Axel –mais difficile de juger, étant donné que le patient était assis sur son lit et que même ses pieds atteignaient le sol.

Vanitas s'approcha, et prépara le matériel nécessaire pour effectuer sa tâche. Mais au moment de soulever la manche de son patient, l'homme lui prit le poignet qui tenait la seringue, et sous la force et la surprise, Vanitas la fit tomber au sol. Il regarda dans les yeux l'adulte, sans vraiment comprendre, tandis qu'un sourire carnassier et pervers s'était dessiné sur le visage du patient.

« Salut ma mignonne. »

Vanitas avait complètement oublié. Aux yeux de tout le monde en ce moment, ce n'était pas un homme, mais une frêle jeune femme. Ca allait mal tourner, il le sentait, et il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seul, cette fois, il était devenu bien trop faible. Il devait appeler de l'aide au plus vite, et tant pis pour sa fierté.

Seulement, et au moment où il s'apprêta à crier, le patient se leva, le prit par les épaules, et le poussa violemment contre le mur le plus proche que la tête de Vanitas percuta violement. Résultat, il fut désorienté, étourdi, n'arrivait plus vraiment à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Et l'accumulation de toutes ces choses l'empêcha finalement de crier et même de se débattre.

La seule chose qu'il sentit, ce fut une main chaude se glisser sous son t-shirt, tandis que l'autre lui caressait le visage. Il ne pouvait qu'observer les yeux de l'homme, qui ne brillaient plus que grâce à cette envie d'assouvir ses pulsions.

« Depuis le temps que je voulais une belle proie comme toi… Crois-moi que je vais me faire plaisir. »

Vanitas avait mal à la tête suite au coup qu'il avait reçu, et la douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil du stress et de la peur. Son souffle était saccadé, entrecoupé, paniqué. Il tremblait. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, de toute son âme. C'était la première fois qu'il était autant terrifié.

Il savait pourtant très bien que s'il n'avait pas bu cette potion, il aurait facilement put se défendre face à ce pervers, mais là… Ce n'était pas le cas, et il savait très bien comment tout ça allait se finir. Putain. Putain. Putain.

Quelqu'un, fallait que quelqu'un rapplique, et le plus vite possible avant que…. Avant que…

Il sentit l'homme lui lécher la joue, et à ce moment là il sut que l'inévitable allait se produire. Il ferma les yeux.

xxx

Axel soupira. Il avait enfin fini son service de la matinée, et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la salle réservée au personnel pour prendre sa pause, quand il décida finalement de voir où en était Vanitas. D'après ses souvenirs son dernier patient était en chambre 314, alors, mains dans les poches il la rejoignit tranquillement.

Quand il y arriva, il découvrit la porte entrouverte, et à travers celle-ci, il ne voyait ni son ami, ni le patient. Son regard glissa vers le sol; il vit une seringue écrasée par terre. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, là.

Il entra dans la pièce, et quand il passa son regard au mur à sa gauche, le spectacle qu'il vit le figea sur le coup. Le patient était en train de faire quoi à Vanitas avec ses mains, là ?

La surprise du roux se transforma bien vite en fureur –hors de question qu'il laisse cet homme aller plus loin.

Il se précipita vers le patient, et lui donna le plus fort coup de poing dans le visage qu'il put sur le moment.

L'homme, face à ça, lâcha directement son emprise sur Vanitas, qui serait tombé si Axel n'avait pas eu le réflexe de tout de suite le rattraper.

Et la première chose que le roux remarqua, ce fut les tremblements de son ami. Il l'enlaça, lui murmura quelques mots pour tenter de le ramener à la réalité et le rassurer, puis asséna son regard le plus noir à l'adulte qui, par terre, massait sa joue endolorie.

« Désolé… Mais elle est à moi, déclara Axel. Et tu l'approches encore une fois, je te tue. »

Le patient, lui, se releva, nullement impressionné par le roux, mais celui-ci ne cilla pas. Même s'il sentait Vanitas qui tremblait toujours contre lui, il n'allait pas se laisser faire par l'autre homme.  
Ce dernier ne tenta aucune autre approche, pourtant, et le roux en profita pour sortir d'ici, son ami tout contre lui.

Et une fois en dehors et assez loin de la chambre, Axel força Vanitas à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui étaient entreposées dans le couloir. Après ça il s'agenouilla, et mit les mains sur les épaules de son ami. Il l'appela quelques fois, pour le ramener à la réalité, puis il vit enfin le regard doré l'observait dans les yeux. Vanitas mit un certain temps à se ressaisir, mais réussit finalement à murmurer quelque chose.

« C'est bon Ax'… J'vais bien…

- Tu parles… Tu trembles, t'arrives presque plus à marcher ni à parler, t'es pâle comme un linge, et tu veux me faire gober ça ? Soupira Axel. Je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle de repos.

- Nan, mais c'est bon, j'te dis… »

Mais le roux l'ignora, et le prit dans ses bras quand même –de toute façon, dans l'état où il était, son camarade ne pouvait pas vraiment opposer de résistance.

Une fois arrivé à la pièce convoitée, Axel déposa Vanitas sur le canapé qui s'y trouvait, et s'assit à ses côtés, vraiment inquiet. En observant, il put voir que Vanitas reprenait un peu de couleur, et sa respiration redevenait régulière –ses tremblements avaient également diminué.

Il valait mieux pour son ami se reposer au lieu de lui parler inutilement, alors Axel décida de prévenir Aqua par SMS. Bon, à tous les coups elle allait rappliquer dans les minutes qui suivront à cause de l'inquiétude, mais au moins il y aurait quelqu'un qui pourrait avertir Vexen -car hors de question que le roux laisse Vanitas seul après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Après avoir envoyé le message à la jeune fille, il releva son regard vers son ami; il s'était finalement endormi.

A ça, Axel ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Au moins pendant qu'il dormait, non seulement Vanitas se reposait, mais oubliait un temps soit peu ce qu'il venait de lui arriver –et au fond, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il ne sut pas le nombre de minutes qui s'était écoulé entre le moment où il avait envoyé son message, et l'arrivée d'Aqua, mais lorsqu'il la vit arriver, le roux lui expliqua tout en murmurant –pour ne pas réveiller leur ami- et en lui transmettant tout ce qu'il avait vu, pour finalement conclure.

« Il ne pourra plus faire la moindre chose aujourd'hui, et il vaut mieux pas le laisser seul, donc préviens que je prends mon aprèm. »

Aqua répondit par la positive, observa Vanitas une dernière fois, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Main sur la poignée, elle se tourna vers le roux.

« Fais attention à lui. »

Pff. Genre il prenait son après-midi juste pour le plaisir. Evidemment qu'il ferait attention ! Il fit signe à la jeune fille de dégager et plus vite que ça, puis porta à nouveau ses yeux émeraudes vers son camarade.

Il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement, et le roux put remarquer facilement que l'expression du visage endormi de son ami n'était pas vraiment masculine, mais évidemment féminine.

Axel sourit, mais il ne se moquait pas, bien au contraire. Il était juste… Attendri ? Oui, ça devait être ça, le bon mot.

Toujours assis à ses côtés, il dut pourtant se résoudre à détourner les yeux de Vanitas, car il se rendit compte que regarder l'autre dormir lui donnait envie de faire exactement la même chose –son manque de sommeil ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur pour surveiller l'état de l'endormi.

Il soupira, prit l'un des magazines sur la table, et en gardant tout de même un œil attentif sur Vanitas, commença sa lecture, puisque ça le maintiendrait sans doute éveillé.

XXX

Vanitas eut vraiment du mal à ouvrir les yeux, et encore plus à réussir à voir à nouveau quelque chose de net. Faiblement, il arriva à porter ses mains à ses yeux pour les frotter, et ainsi les débarrasser des sables accumulés pendant qu'il dormait.

Le garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge digitale qu'il parvenait à voir; il était déjà seize heures dix –enfin, les nombres bougeaient beaucoup trop encore dans son esprit, mais il lui semblait que c'était ça.

Il tenta de s'appuyer sur ses bras pour réussir à se relever un minium, mais une vive douleur à sa tête naquit à ce moment là. Il se la tint avec sa main droite, et força le plus qu'il put sur la gauche pour arriver à s'asseoir. Il soupira, exténué, puis passa finalement balaya sa gauche du regard et vit Axel, endormi, avec un magazine en main maintenu à une certaine page.

Face à ça, les récents évènements lui revinrent en mémoire, et rien qu'à cause de ça, son corps se remit légèrement à trembler. Il ferma les yeux dans le but de se calmer et de jeter définitivement à la corbeille tous les souvenirs liés à ce dernier patient. Quand il se sentit suffisamment prêt, il décida de se lever. Il chancela légèrement, et dut se rattraper au rebord du canapé, mais après quelques secondes de réadaptation, il réussit à se maintenir debout. Pourtant, et au moment où il voulut commencer à marcher, il sentit à son poignet une légère étreinte.

« Je ferais pas encore ça, dans ton état. »

Vanitas se retourna vers Axel, qui ne dormait finalement pas tant que ça. Seulement il baissa les yeux, et tenta vainement de se dégager de la poigne de son ami –échec.

Le roux, lui, se rendit rapidement compte des légers tremblements encore présents chez le garçon. Il soupira, et força l'autre à se rasseoir.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Vanitas eut repris place sur le canapé qu'il retira violement son bras pour que son ami le lâche, et détourna la tête.

« Lâche-moi la grappe un peu, j'vais bien. »

Axel, face à cette réaction, soupira, mais prit son ami par le menton, pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas encore aller bien, après ce qu'il s'était passé, et le roux le savait parfaitement –son ami tremblait légèrement encore, et sans doute pensait-il constamment à la scène qu'il avait vécue.

« Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux, et ose me dire que tout va bien. »

Vanitas obéit pour observer le regard émeraude qui le fixait avec dureté et fermeté, mais n'arriva, étrangement, pas à dire ce que lui demandait le roux. Ou plutôt… il n'arrivait pas à le dire, sans être tenté de détourner la tête; Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il mentait, et que devant ces yeux d'un vert aussi étincelant que sévère, il n'arriverait ni à mentir, ni à dire la vérité.

Puis, finalement, Vanitas trouva quand même le comportement de son ami vachement étrange, et rien qu'en se rappelant de sa condition actuelle, il sut pourquoi. Il se dégagea avec violence, trouva l'adrénaline nécessaire pour se relever et faire ainsi dos à Axel.

« Tu profites de mon apparence de nana, pour agir comme si t'étais en face de l'une d'elles ! T'as toujours été un dragueur et un manipulateur de merde face à elles, et si tu crois pouvoir m'amadouer avec tes plans dragues à deux balles tu- »

Mais à partir de ce moment, le roux n'écoutait plus. Vanitas était un idiot, un imbécile, un abruti même quand il s'y mettait. Il ne se rendait pas compte que son apparence, là, Axel en avait absolument rien à foutre.  
A son tour il se leva, prit avec fermeté les épaules de son ami, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Ca n'a rien à voir, Van' ! –il avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir- Je suis ton ami, tu as vécu quelque chose d'horrible, et je m'inquiète pour toi ! »

Les mots que venait de lui asséner Axel le firent taire brusquement, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Il ne trouvait ni ses mots, ni même la force d'ouvrir la bouche.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de Vanitas, le roux soupira, mais reprit la parole sans lever le ton, cette fois.

« Tu te rends pas compte à quel point j'ai flippé quand j'ai vu ce qui était en train de t'arriver, déclara t-il doucement. Et à ce moment là, que t'aies une apparence de femme ou pas, j'en ai rien eu à faire. T'es l'ami le plus cher que j'ai, il est normal que j'me fasse du souci pour toi, tu crois pas ? »

A l'entente de tout ce que venait de dire Axel, Vanitas ne sut vraiment pas quoi dire, et baissa la tête, simplement. Sur le coup il se sentait vraiment misérable d'avoir cru que son ami profitait de sa condition actuelle –ok il était vraiment con des fois, mais pas à ce point là- et la sincérité se lisait dans son regard, et s'entendait dans sa voix.

Axel, en voyant l'air coupable de Vanitas, décida de lâcher son emprise sur les épaules du plus petit, et se contenta de le rapprocher de lui, d'un seul bras. Un simple enlacement amical, rien de plus, mais ça leur fit bien plus de bien qu'ils ne le crurent au départ.

Quand les deux garçons finirent par se séparer, Axel remarqua que Vanitas chancelait un peu, il le rattrapa évidement immédiatement, et tous deux s'assirent sur le canapé quelques instants. Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais fut finalement rompu par le roux, qui tapota gentiment le dos de son ami qui paraissait être bloqué dans de sombres pensées et extrêmement fatigué, aussi – ses tremblements s'étaient, toutefois, définitivement calmés.

« Une bonne nuit de repos, et demain tu pèteras la forme, j'en suis sûr. »

Aucune réponse, ni réaction de la part de Vanitas, même après cette remarque. Le roux pouvait facilement deviner qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir asséné ce genre de mots quelques instants auparavant.

Cette fois, Axel ébouriffa les longs cheveux de son ami, détruisant ainsi sa queue de cheval, dont des cheveux sortaient de partout –mais aucun des deux n'en tint compte- et le plus petit râla juste pour la forme que pour autre chose, ce qui fit rire son ami.

« Allez, on se ressaisit, on va manger, dormir, et demain on profitera un max de notre jour de congé pour te changer les idées. »

A l'entente du « on va manger » et du « dormir », Vanitas releva finalement son regard vers Axel, et haussa un sourcil.

« Il n'est que seize heures trente un truc du style, hein…

- Euh… Non, mon petit Vani, il est bientôt dix-neuf heures, là…

- Pardon ? »

Le roux, en tentant un maximum de se retenir d'éclater de rire, montra du doigt l'horloge digitale, qui indiquait exactement dix-huit heures cinquante. Vanitas crut halluciner, sur le coup, mais se rappela qu'au moment où il avait regardé cet objet, sa vision était encore floue, et qu'il s'était donc trompé dans la lecture, il y avait quelques minutes.

Mais Axel se calma, et sourit. Il se leva ensuite, et tendit une main vers Vanitas.

« Tu devais pas être encore très réveillé tout à l'heure, visiblement, déclara t-il simplement. Allez viens, on va manger et je te raccompagnerai dans ta chambre. »

Vanitas ne rechigna pas, pour une fois, et prit la main que son ami lui tendait. Encore une fois il chancela, mais Axel resta près de lui le temps qu'il retrouve un bon équilibre. Après deux ou trois pas de test, le cobaye de la potion inachevée arriva à marcher sans aide, et en avertit silencieusement le roux, qui resta, toutefois, à côté pour s'assurer que l'autre ne finirait pas par flancher.

Visiblement Aqua s'était bien occupée des formalités avec Vexen, car lorsqu'ils le croisèrent, leur tuteur souhaita simplement à Vanitas un bon rétablissement en lui précisant que le patient avait été changé d'étage.

Puis ils finirent par rejoindre le réfectoire, où ils virent sept paires d'yeux les fixer avec inquiétude, soit toute leur classe –évidement, la jeune fille leur avait tout raconté.

Seulement Vanitas n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ça, alors il les ignora, simplement, et s'installa à une table rapidement, tandis qu'Axel décida de s'occuper d'aller chercher le repas pour eux deux –son ami peinait à rester éveillé, et ça se voyait, donc il valait mieux ne pas trop lui en demander.

Le roux fit d'ailleurs remarquer vite fait aux autres que ce n'était pas le moment de parler à leur camarade, et qu'il valait mieux attendre le lendemain pour engager une conversation normale.

Après le repas, et comme l'avait dit plus tôt Axel, lui et Vanitas se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier, qui, en arrivant devant la porte, dut avant tout s'adosser à un mur –sa respiration s'était anormalement saccadée durant le trajet, et de la sueur froide coulait de son front. Tout cela inquiéta immédiatement Axel.

« T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de rester seul dans ton état ?

- J'ai pas trop le choix, souffla l'autre. »

En effet, les chambres n'étaient pas mixtes, mais vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Vanitas, hors de question que le roux le laisse seul toute une nuit. Tant pis s'il enfreignait les règles.

« Bah tu sais quoi ? Là tu vas te mettre en jogging dans cette chambre, et quand tu auras fini, tu iras avec moi dans la notre. T'as la force de te changer, au moins ?

- Ouais, je crois… »

Axel, à l'entente de cette réponse positive, aida Vanitas à entrer dans la chambre et à s'asseoir sur le lit, et lui mit son jogging sur les genoux. Le roux se dirigea de nouveau immédiatement vers la porte, déclara un « appelle-moi quand tu as fini » et sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il était entré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vanitas l'appela, effectivement, mais pas de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité; il entendit comme un bruit sourd, et ça l'alarma tout de suite. Le roux entra en trombe, et vit Vanitas, en jogging certes, mais aussi blanc qu'une aspirine. Et il se serait écroulé au sol si Axel n'était pas arrivé juste à temps.

Avec douceur, le plus grand prit dans ses bras son ami, qui peinait à rester conscient.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je veux pas que tu sois seul ce soir ? Soupira finalement le roux.

- J'suis juste… Fatigué…

- Tu parles. T'es en état de choc extrême, en plus d'avoir une belle bosse à la tête. Donc ça dépasse le stade du « je suis juste fatigué » à mon avis. »

L'autre ne dit plus rien, à peine conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Au moment où les deux garçons arrivèrent devant la porte, Axel se débrouilla pour ouvrir cette dernière à l'aide de son coude.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi, il déposa en douceur son ami sur son lit, et tenta de défaire ce dernier sans trop bousculer Vanitas. Celui-ci ne se rendit même pas compte que le plus grand avait tiré la couette sur son corps frigorifié à cause de sa fièvre.

Mais même à deux doigts de tomber dans l'inconscience, Vanitas eut la force de froncer les sourcils.

« T'as pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit, hein…, souffla t-il. »

Axel ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, et de finalement sourire à son ami. Même au bord du gouffre le plus petit arrivait encore sortir ce genre de choses, alors qu'il savait très bien que le roux ne ferait jamais ce genre de trucs.

Amusé, Axel décida de répondre.

« T'en fais pas, je te trouve bien plus craquant en mec qu'en nana, déclara t-il sous un ton narquois. Donc tu risques rien pour le moment.

- C'est censé me rassurer, ça ?

- Baaah… Tant que tu seras une femme, oui… -son sourire se fit plus grand- Mais après… Je me méfierais à ta place. »

A l'entente du ton qu'employait le roux, Vanitas arriva à esquisser un sourire, à déclarer un « t'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets » puis ferma finalement les yeux. Axel, fier d'avoir réussi à remonter le moral de son ami juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, décida de veiller un peu sur lui, avant de finalement trouver le sommeil à son tour.

Et le roux avait la conviction que le lendemain, tout irait définitivement mieux. Il ne laisserait pas une mauvaise ambiance s'installer lors de leur jour de congé, et ferait tout pour changer les idées de son ami. Il se le promettait.

XXX

Axel fut réveillé vers neuf heures grâce aux doux rayons du soleil qui traversaient les minces rideaux immaculés, secoués par la légère brise qui passait par la fenêtre entrouverte; c'était ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait été poétique, mais à cet instant il pensait plutôt que ce soleil était juste chiant car il était trop éblouissant.

Il pouvait même pas faire une grasse matinée tranquillement, pour une fois qu'il bossait pas un mercredi… Il soupira, puis passa son regard sur sa droite, pour voir Vanitas, encore profondément endormi –il avait de la chance lui, au moins.

Mais entre les deux, le roux savait quand même que celui qui avait le plus besoin de repos dans l'histoire, c'était bien son ami. D'ailleurs, le grand vérifia rapidement que l'état du plus petit n'était plus inquiétant; en constatant sa couleur de peau redevenue normale, et sa fièvre qui n'était plus, Axel se permit de discrètement soupirer de soulagement –le coup sur la tête que s'était pris le cobaye de la potion inachevée n'était pas grave, et n'avait laissé qu'une bosse derrière lui.

Alors en silence, Axel se prépara pour être quand même un minimum présentable au réfectoire, sachant que vu l'heure, il y croiserait sans doute quelqu'un.

Par précaution, il prit également son téléphone, pour éviter qu'il ne sonne alors que Vanitas dormait encore.

Ce fut ensuite mains dans les poches qu'Axel se dirigea vers le réfectoire, où il croisa évidemment Kairi, Naminé, ainsi que Zexion.

Il les salua brièvement, tandis que la rousse s'approcha de lui.

« Comment va Vanitas ?

- Physiquement il va mieux, visiblement, déclara l'autre. Mais bon, après je sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, vu qu'il dort encore. »

Il ne pouvait après tout pas se fier à l'expression du visage de Vanitas, car même s'il montrait un certain apaisement, cela pouvait très bien être dû aux rêves du garçon, donc il valait mieux de ne pas faire de conclusions ou de jugements trop hâtifs.

« J'ai appris que le patient de la chambre 314 a été déplacé à un autre étage…, prononça finalement Axel. Vous savez qui devra s'en occuper ? Et si c'est l'un de nous, surtout ?

- Vexen a pris ses dispositions pour que déjà, plus aucune femme ne doive s'occuper de lui, répondit Zexion, sans lever la tête de son livre. Pour ce qui est de celui qui devra s'occuper de lui durant le reste de son séjour, nous n'avons reçu aucune information. »

Bon, au moins il n'y aurait pas d'autres victimes à cause de ce pervers, vu les solutions prises, mais ça restait stressant de ne pas savoir qui devrait s'en occuper au final.

Enfin, Vexen ne laisserait plus un de ses élèves courir encore une fois ce genre de danger, donc c'était presque quasiment certain qu'aucun d'eux ne serait choisi pour suivre ce patient le long de son hospitalisation.

Mais parce que penser à ce sujet le faisait royalement chier, il décida de passer à autre chose, et quand Demyx, Olette, Riku, et Aqua finirent par montrer le bout de leur nez, il décida de poser à voix haute la question que tout le monde se poser depuis hier.

« Au fait, on fait quoi aujourd'hui finalement ?

- Eh bien…, réfléchit Olette. On pourrait peut-être faire un tour en ville, cette après-midi ?

- Mais va faire sortir Van de son trou pour aller en ville alors qu'il a cette apparence…, soupira Demyx.

- Bah il n'aura pas le choix, de toute façon c'est impossible pour des inconnus de savoir la vérité, répondit Aqua. »

Au pire, Axel pouvait parfaitement s'arranger pour réussir à convaincre Vanitas. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, le roux savait s'y prendre avec sa petite teigne favorite.

XXX

Le soleil était constamment en mouvement, et ce fut donc au tour de Vanitas d'être réveillé à cause des forts rayons de lumière qui avaient légèrement changé leur rotation. Il mit totalement la couverture au dessus de lui le temps que ses yeux se réhabituent à la luminosité correctement, puis la retira en soupirant.

Sans trop de difficulté, il s'assit sur son lit et passa un bref regard à sa gauche, où il put voir qu'Axel était déjà parti.

Il s'étira, puis se mit debout, et découvrit avec un certain soulagement que tous ses mouvements étaient coordonnés, et qu'il ne chancelait même plus.

Seulement une vérité le frappa de plein fouet quand il sentit ses longs cheveux faire des petits paquets. Il avait énormément transpiré durant la nuit, et il n'avait cette fois-ci plus le choix; qu'importe son apparence, la douche était obligatoire, étant donné l'état miteux dans lequel il s'était retrouvé à cause sa nuit.

Avec le désespoir le plus total, il devait se faire une raison. Alors à pas lourds, mais réguliers, il se dirigea vers sa chambre provisoire pour préparer ses nouvelles affaires; il opta pour le pantacourt noir, et un haut aux formes différentes que son précédent, légèrement plus décolleté, mais rouge également.

Et puis, après ça, il se dirigea vers le lieu tant redouté depuis qu'il était condamné à être sous cette apparence là.

Quinze minutes après environ, il ressortit de ce lieu maudit, et plus jamais, au grand jamais il n'y remettrait les pieds tant qu'il serait encore une femme. Et heureusement que personne n'avait été présent à ce moment là dans les couloirs, au moins cette histoire resterait inconnue de tous, et c'était tant mieux.

Il fallait à tout prix, après avoir vécu la pire des humiliations, qu'il se change les idées –sinon il allait vraiment creuser un trou dans le sol et s'y terrer jusqu'à sa mort.

Quand il arriva à nouveau dans sa chambre provisoire, son regard tomba sur son téléphone. Il décida de surfer un peu sur internet le temps que ses cheveux sèchent totalement, pour que personne ne puisse se douter de ce qu'il avait fait.

En allumant l'écran de son téléphone, il vit qu'Axel lui avait envoyé un message, il y avait visiblement dix minutes. Il décida de le lire immédiatement.

_Si tu lis ce message, ça veut dire que tu as rejoint ta chambre provisoire… Je suis au réfectoire avec les autres, rejoins-nous quand tu seras prêt, et si ça va pas, hésite pas à me prévenir, je viendrai direct, okay ?_

Vanitas fut surpris à la lecture de ce message. Axel avait l'air d'avoir totalement oublié ce que le cobaye avait dit la veille dans la salle de repos. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'y était pas allé en douceur –et s'en voulait d'avoir osé dire ce genre de choses insensées. Comment le roux pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était, comme ça, au point même d'être disponible au moindre souci ?

Il décida de tout de même répondre à son ami, pour le rassurer.

_T'en fais pas, je vais mieux, et j'arrive dans 20 minutes._

Après avoir écrit cela, Vanitas appuya sur envoyer, et soupira. Il jeta ensuite son téléphone sur le lit, puis s'assit sur la chaise près du bureau, là où il était sûr que le soleil pouvait atteindre ses cheveux encore mouillés. Il espérait vraiment qu'en vingt minutes sa chevelure aussi longue que chiante serait enfin sèche.

Durant ce léger bain de soleil, il se permit de fermer les yeux, et de ressasser les évènements de ces derniers jours, enfin… surtout de la veille, en fait. Mais rien que de repenser à ça, il frissonna et se maudit d'avoir été si impuissant dans une telle situation. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu perdre tous ses moyens à cause de ça.

Après tout, il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de brutes au lycée, voire même au collège, et il n'hésitait pas à rendre les coups qu'il recevait, généralement.

Pourtant, face à l'autre patient, il n'avait rien réussi à faire, pas même crier pour qu'on puisse l'aider.

En glissant ses bras derrière sa nuque, il se rappela douloureusement le souvenir que lui avait laissé cette mésaventure; la bosse qu'il avait n'était pas si grosse, mais elle lui faisait bien mal quand même.

Il soupira encore une fois en grimaçant –plus qu'aujourd'hui et demain à tenir, et Vexen aurait enfin réalisé l'antidote. Normalement.

Toutefois, grâce à ce contact, il put tout de même sentir que ses cheveux n'étaient plus qu'humides; s'il se faisait à nouveau une queue de cheval, ça dissimulerait normalement chaque mèche qui n'était pas sèche. Alors il se leva, chercha un autre élastique –il avait perdu l'autre durant son sommeil- dans le sac blanc, se coiffa rapidement, et attacha au final sa chevelure.

Il enfila ensuite à nouveau ses sandales, reprit son téléphone qu'il avait laissé sur son lit pour le mettre dans sa poche, puis se dirigea enfin vers le réfectoire.

Quand il arriva, l'intégralité de sa classe se tourna vers lui. Axel, malgré cet air légèrement inquiet, prit un ton plutôt enjoué tandis que Vanitas se contenta de se servir une tasse de café et de prendre un croissant.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là…, commença le roux. Van', on a décidé d'aller au McDo' et de rester en ville toute l'aprèm. Ca te dit ?

- Sans moi, hors de question que j'aille en ville comme ça. »

Comme la réaction du cobaye était prévisible… Cependant, et comme se l'était promis Axel, il réussirait à convaincre son ami. Il se leva donc, vola la place de Demyx qui était assis à côté de Vanitas et, sans aucune gêne, passa un bras autour du cou de son ami.

« Vois-tu, mon cher, je serais capable de te trainer de force avec nous, tu me connais…

- En plus, à part nous, personne ne connaît la vérité, tu sais ? Rajouta Aqua pour encourager le cobaye à accepter.

- Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus eu ce genre de sorties, déclara Naminé. Il ne fait pas trop chaud, et il y a du soleil, donc ce serait dommage de rester enfermés. »

Et alors que les trois personnes faisaient des pieds et des mains pour que Vanitas accepte enfin de les accompagner, celui-ci, encore fatigué, décida de finalement répondre par la phrase qu'ils attendaient tous.

« Bon, vous avez gagné, c'est bon, je viens. »

Rien qu'à l'entente de ces quelques mots, Axel cria victoire, tandis que les filles sourirent simplement.

« Je savais que mon don de persuasion te… Persuaderait ! »

Vanitas et tous les autres soupirèrent face à la phrase que venait de prononcer le roux, mais ne relevèrent pas. Aqua se contenta juste de constater qu'il n'était que dix heures, et qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de partir.

D'ailleurs, il fallait encore choisir l'heure à laquelle ils quitteraient l'internat. Riku proposa donc l'horaire auquel tous se réuniraient peu avant leur départ.

« Je pense que pour la santé mentale de Vanitas, il serait bien d'éviter l'heure de pointe pour le repas de midi… Donc il vaudrait mieux partir à onze heures, pour arriver vers les onze heures trente, c'est faisable, non ?

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, déclara Aqua, souriante. On se retrouve alors ici dans cinquante minutes sans faute ! »

Après ça, chacun se retira dans sa chambre. Axel et Vanitas, ayant de toute manière déjà enfreint les règles, restèrent ensemble pour préparer l'argent dont ils auraient sans doute besoin pour la sortie.

De toute façon, le portefeuille du plus petit se trouvait toujours dans la chambre double –il n'avait pris que le strict minimum, la dernière fois qu'il était passé.

Et alors qu'Axel préparait lui aussi quelques affaires dans une petite sacoche rouge, Vanitas fut confronté à un assez gros problème; suite à l'ingestion de la potion, il avait facilement perdu entre cinq et dix centimètres, et son portefeuille se trouvait sur la plus haute étagère de son armoire.

Même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il n'y avait rien à faire, le garçon n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

Il jura, s'apprêta à se diriger à son bureau pour prendre la chaise, quand il sentit deux bras autour de sa taille qui le soulevèrent sans aucune difficulté.

« Putain, Axel ! T'es con ! Repose-moi tout de suite !

- Cherche ton portefeuille au lieu de râler ! Rétorqua l'autre, qui rigolait sans aucune gêne en repensant au spectacle auquel il avait assisté avant d'agir. »

Le cobaye, vexé, chercha tout de même l'objet qu'il essayait désespérément d'atteindre depuis quelques minutes, puis se débattit pour que son ami le lâche directement.

Celui-ci continuait à rire, ce qui vexa l'autre encore plus. Le roux tenta vainement de se calmer, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Vanitas qui rangeait furieusement son portefeuille dans sa sacoche noire.

« Roh, allez, c'était juste pour t'aider !

- C'est pour ça que t'es mort de rire ?

- Le prends pas si mal, et puis dans deux jours ton calvaire sera fini de toute manière, répondit simplement l'autre en haussant les épaules.

- C'est pas une raison. »

Axel espérait vraiment que cette journée aiderait Vanitas à se détendre, car là, ça devenait catastrophique, le niveau de stress qui s'accumulait progressivement chez son ami.

Et quand ce fut l'heure de rejoindre les autres au réfectoire, le roux prit l'autre par les épaules sans ménagement. Hors de question de laisser son ami déprimer plus longtemps.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, tout le monde était déjà là. Ils purent donc tous se mettre rapidement en route.

Comme c'était prévu, ils mangèrent en ville, et à la fin du repas, ils décidèrent d'organiser l'après-midi.

Aqua, Kairi, et Olette souhaitaient faire les magasins de mode et les parfumeries, Demyx préférait voir un magasin d'instruments de musique, accompagné de Naminé, tandis que Riku et Zexion iraient faire un tour dans les librairies.

Vanitas et Axel, eux, iraient sans doute dans des magasins de multimédia –ils ne savaient pas, surtout que le cobaye ne paraissait pas ravi par l'idée de se retrouver seul avec le roux.

Sitôt que les groupes se furent séparés, celui du duo dit inséparable se dirigea dans un silence pesant vers un magasin de DVD et CD qui serait sur la route de celui des jeux vidéo.

Vanitas avait une main dans l'une de ses poches, l'autre se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Axel l'observait, mais l'autre ne semblait pas avoir la moindre attention pour lui, pourtant…

« Tu sais Axel…, commença finalement le cobaye. Tout ce qui est arrivé hier, c'est de ta faute. »

Il avait dit ça de but en blanc, sans aucune hésitation. Et ça fit terriblement mal au cœur du roux d'entendre ça. Mais le plus horrible pour Axel, en fait, c'était de se rendre compte que Vanitas avait entièrement raison; tout était entièrement de sa faute. Si le roux ne l'avait pas forcé à boire cette foutue potion, Vanitas n'aurait jamais…

« Mais hier, t'es venu juste à temps et… Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant, continua le plus jeune, coupant ainsi toutes les réflexions de son ami. Merci. »

Quoi ? Vanitas ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir fait vivre une telle horreur ? Mieux que ça… Il le remerciait ? Axel, ne sachant plus quoi penser, fixa simplement son ami qui finit par tourner à son tour la tête vers lui.

« Et je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire hier, aussi. »

Axel n'en revenait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas. Des remerciements, des excuses… Il avait de la peine à reconnaître son meilleur ami, là.

« Euh, on m'a volé mon Vani durant la nuit ? »

Ce fut la seule chose que le roux arriva à prononcer. Vanitas, quant à lui, ne dit rien, fixant simplement un point invisible devant lui. L'étonnement de son ami était sans doute légitime, ça l'avait lui-même surpris de réussir à tout dire, sans tourner autour du pot, et sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Et Dieu seul savait que les excuses, il avait du mal à les déclarer à cause de sa fierté.

Mais bon, il ne fallait pas qu'il garde le silence après ça, surtout qu'il y avait tout de même un truc qu'il n'appréciait pas dans la formulation de son ami.

« Déjà, je suis pas « ton » Vani, commença le cobaye, d'un ton pourtant posé et calme. Et puis tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je veuille pas te casser le nez comme ça aurait pu être le cas y'a quelques jours. »

Point pour Vanitas. Axel, au lieu de s'étonner comme ça, devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir son corps encore totalement fonctionnel, vu la situation. Il finit par sourire et se détendre, passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, et le rapprocha un peu de lui –il s'attendait à ce que l'autre s'éloigne immédiatement en râlant, mais il n'en fut rien.

« Tu as raison, finit par dire le roux, dont le sourire devint finalement assuré et narquois. Et puis tu aurais culpabilisé si tu avais détruit ce visage de rêve qu'est le mien, de toute manière.

- Ca va, les chevilles ?

- Oui, très bien, pourquoi ? »

Vanitas ne répondit pas tout de suite, et rit simplement. De nouveau de ce rire typiquement féminin, mais dont Axel ne se moqua toujours pas – au contraire, il rit même à son tour.

Quand les deux garçons finirent par se ressaisir, le plus petit retira le bras de son ami, et rétablit entre eux une distance normale, mains dans les poches.

« Non, pour rien, déclara t-il finalement, et simplement. Alors, on fait quoi ? »

Ils réfléchirent tous les deux un moment à la question, puis décidèrent de finalement improviser, comme d'habitude. Ils commencèrent donc par le magasin de CD et DVD qui était à quelques pas d'eux.

Axel recherchait un album de son groupe favori, tandis que Vanitas commença sa recherche dans les DVD.

Le roux, lui, en passant un coup d'œil au rayon où était son ami, ne put s'empêcher de prendre son téléphone, et de lui envoyer un SMS.

_Tu trouves ce que tu cherches ?_

En lisant ce message, Vanitas poussa un soupir, observa dans la direction de son ami qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles –et il ne put s'empêcher d'en esquisser un léger à son tour. Quel débile quand il s'y mettait celui-là.

_Tu te rends compte que seulement 5 mètres ou truc du style nous séparent ?_

Axel rit en lisant la réponse de son ami, le regarda brièvement de loin, puis finit par composer sa réponse.

_Pourtant ça t'empêche pas de me répondre par SMS…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant, Axel, des fois. Vanitas rangea son téléphone, et retourna aux côtés du roux, dans le but de lui dire que, quand même, il exagérait et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer à ce jeu là avec lui plus longtemps.

Après cela, ils restèrent ensemble durant le reste de leurs achats et à la fin, tous deux décidèrent d'aller sur la terrasse d'un café pour prendre une petite collation –la température extérieure avait soudainement augmenté, alors un peu de fraîcheur à l'ombre ne leur ferait que du bien.

Pendant qu'ils sirotaient chacun un soda, Axel ne put s'empêcher d'observer son ami; ses coudes étaient appuyés sur la table, sa tête soutenue par ses mains, et son air absent semblait regarder quelque chose d'invisible à sa droite.

Bon, il n'avait pas l'air déprimé, et c'était déjà ça, pensa le plus grand, mais il se demandait quand même à quoi pouvait bien réfléchir Vanitas, pour être à ce point perdu dans ses songes.

A sa condition actuelle de femme ? Non, sinon il n'aurait pas cet air indifférent.

A la veille ? Non plus, car à nouveau il aurait une expression beaucoup moins neutre que celle qu'il affichait en ce moment même.

Le mieux c'était de directement lui demander, en fait.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Vanitas, qui semblait enfin faire à nouveau attention à celui qui était assis en face de lui, l'observa du coin de l'œil.

« A rien en particulier. »

Le cobaye finit par se redresser, resserra sa queue de cheval, croisa les bras, et fixa cette fois-ci le garçon en face de lui, l'air de demander ce qui était prévu après la pause.

Axel savait qu'en fait, son ami devait penser à plein de choses, et supposa bien vite qu'il était tendu. Le roux sembla réfléchir un moment; bientôt ils devraient rejoindre tous les autres non loin du snack devant lequel ils s'étaient quittés, et il faudrait donc trouver une occupation à faire avec le groupe au complet.

« On pourrait se faire un bowling une fois qu'on aura rejoint les autres, nan ? »

Axel savait que Vanitas était doué pour ce sport, et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de montrer sa supériorité sur tous les autres, en leur mettant une raclée monumentale. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être que grâce à ça, Vanitas oublierait les évènements de la veille et les effets de la potion… Ou plutôt arriverait-il à les ignorer un temps soit peu ?

Et visiblement, cette proposition suffisait déjà à faire esquisser à Vanitas un léger sourire narquois, dont lui seul détenait le secret.

« Tu sais que t'as aucune chance de gagner ?

- Bah, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors…, répondit naturellement l'autre en haussant les épaules. On proposera ça aux autres, alors ?

- Pourquoi pas, vu que vous aimez tellement la défaite. »

Ah, là il reconnaissait vraiment Vanitas ! Il n'y avait que lui pour faire preuve d'une si belle modestie. Axel soupira intérieurement, tout de même soulagé –et puis, il ne restait que deux jours après celui-ci, et tout serait enfin terminé.

Les deux garçons se levèrent, réglèrent leur addition, puis se mirent en route vers le point de rendez-vous que tous les petits groupes s'étaient donné.

Le cobaye traversa en premier le passage piéton, dont le feu était encore vert, et quand il s'aperçut qu'Axel ne l'avait pas suivi, se retourna. Il vit le plus grand refaire son lacet de l'autre côté du trottoir, soupira, et lui cria de se dépêcher un peu avant que le feu ne repasse au rouge.

Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne vit sur le moment, c'est que lorsque le plus grand commença à traverser, la signalisation avait été inversée; les voitures pouvaient rouler, mais les piétons ne pouvaient plus traverser. Vanitas fut le premier à se rendre compte de la situation quand il vit, horrifié, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux –il n'arriva même pas à faire le moindre geste.

Axel, quant à lui, et rien qu'en observant le visage de son ami, n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner à sa gauche pour savoir ce qu'il allait lui arriver dans une demi-seconde.

Le reste se déroula très vite –trop vite.

Un coup de frein brusque, mais déclenché trop tard. Un bruit sourd. L'agitation qui naquit presque immédiatement. La circulation du carrefour totalement bloquée en à peine dix secondes.

Un conducteur paniqué qui sortit de sa voiture, et Vanitas, qui lui, ne trouva pas tout de suite le courage de faire le moindre mouvement. Il rêvait, là, hein ? Ca pouvait pas être son ami là, étalé sur la route, inconscient. Pas celui qui lui faisait subir la plupart de ses blagues foireuses, qui lui racontait connerie sur connerie, non… C'était pas lui, pas possible.

Pourtant Vanitas reprit finalement ses esprits, et ses jambes le guidèrent rapidement vers Axel, qui persistait à garder les yeux fermés. Le garçon s'agenouilla, et tenta vainement de réveiller le roux en lui prenant la tête entre ses bras. Le conducteur, dans la trentaine d'années, posa une main sur l'épaule de Vanitas, qui se retourna.

« Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous le connaissez ?

- Evidemment que je le connais ! Sinon pourquoi je serais là ?! S'emporta immédiatement l'autre, qui ne releva même pas le premier mot que l'homme avait prononcé. Appelez plutôt une ambulance au lieu de poser des questions à la con ! »

Totalement surpris par la réaction de la « femme » qu'il avait en face de lui, l'homme ne put que s'exécuter immédiatement.

Vanitas surveilla un moment le conducteur, puis passa finalement un regard sur le visage livide d'Axel.

« T'as pas intérêt à me faire le coup de crever comme ça. »

XXX

Si Axel avait dû noter sur une échelle de un à dix chaque douleur qu'il avait subie dans sa vie… Celle-ci aurait facilement empoché un huit, voire même un neuf. Il sentait son corps courbaturé de partout, et aussi un léger poids au niveau de son poignet droit –un plâtre, sans doute.

Mais même s'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, il savait qu'il s'en sortait relativement bien. Il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur; la voiture qui l'avait percuté ne roulait pas si vite que ça.

Toujours les paupières closes, il tenta de faire un quelconque mouvement, mais quand il sentit la souffrance que ça lui infligeait, il abandonna de suite l'idée.

Malgré ça, il joua tout de même avec le diable, et ouvrit ses paupières. En premier lieu la lumière l'éblouit, mais il s'y accommoda plutôt facilement.

Il arriva également à faire de légers mouvements avec sa tête, ce qui lui permit de voir qu'on était déjà le lendemain sur l'horloge incrustée au mur à sa gauche, tandis qu'à sa droite une personne –sans doute assise sur une chaise - s'était endormie sur le matelas, ses bras croisés servant d'appui à sa tête.

Ce n'était pas véritablement la position qui intriguait le roux, mais plutôt l'identité de cette personne. Il l'examina avec le peu de vision qu'il avait pu récupérer quand enfin, ça lui fit tilt.

Cette longue chevelure noire ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Vanitas avait donc veillé sur lui ? A cette pensée, Axel eut la force d'esquisser un léger sourire amusé.

« Enfin réveillé ? Déclara une voix féminine qu'il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître –ses sens étaient tous revenus, finalement.

- Ca se voit peut-être pas, Aqua ? Souffla-t-il, en gardant ce petit sourire légèrement crispé. Mais bon, j'confirme, ça fait mal de se prendre une bagnole dans la tronche. »

A cela, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, aussi lassée que rassurée. Elle s'approcha, posa une couverture sur les épaules de Vanitas pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid dans son sommeil, puis vérifia les données du moniteur cardiaque auquel Axel était branché depuis son arrivé ici.

« Tu as réussi à mettre Vanitas dans un état pire que tous les autres jours de la semaine, tu sais ?

- Bah, j'suis sûr qu'au moins, il a oublié qu'il était une femme…

- Ah ça, je pense bien, mais il s'est promis de te massacrer.

- Ca fera que la troisième fois en quelques jours. »

Tandis qu'elle prenait la température de son camarade en posant la main sur le front du roux, Aqua ne put s'empêcher de le regarder sévèrement; l'autre ne comprit pas tout de suite que sa désinvolture, vu la situation, n'était pas très adaptée.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état..., murmura-t-elle doucement, mais elle reprit rapidement plus haut. Mais hier, tu aurais pu mourir, Axel. Tu t'en rends compte, au moins ? »

Rien que ces quelques mots réussirent à jeter un froid total entre les deux camarades. Le roux détourna la tête. C'était vrai; cette fois, il avait eu énormément de chance de s'en sortir presque indemne. Il se souvenait encore de la tête de Vanitas, juste avant cet évènement. Même s'il avait l'apparence d'une femme à ce moment là, Axel avait réussi à clairement lire sur son visage une angoisse si grande, que c'en était presque effrayant; c'était terriblement rare, les fois où son ami se laissait totalement dominer par ses ressentis, le roux le savait.

Et il regrettait terriblement d'avoir provoqué ça chez Vanitas, lui qui était habituellement si indifférent, neutre, arrogant, ou bien narquois selon les situations… l'avoir vu aussi inquiet, c'était sans doute encore pire que la souffrance physique qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Axel avait mal dans sa poitrine, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas dû à son accident.

« Tu n'as que des blessures superficielles sur l'ensemble du corps, reprit finalement la jeune femme. Et une entorse au poignet droit. Vexen pense qu'une journée de repos suffira, et que demain, tu iras déjà mieux, étant donné qu'il t'y a un peu aidé.

- Une de ses potions miracles, j'suppose…

- Exact. »

Axel ne fit aucun autre commentaire là-dessus, et baissa son regard sur Vanitas, toujours profondément endormi. Le roux comme sa camarade parlaient pourtant d'une voix normale, voire presque forte, ça aurait déjà du le réveiller.

« Il est là depuis combien de temps ? Demanda finalement l'accidenté.

- Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, et il ne s'est endormi que depuis une heure. Quand je te dis que tu l'as vraiment inquiété, tu ne l'as pas fait qu'à moitié.

- J'sens que lorsqu'il va se réveiller, je vais me prendre une de ces gueulantes… »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de plaisanterie –encore. Mais cette fois, cela ne dérangea pas autant Aqua. De toute façon, elle savait que le garçon voulait simplement détendre l'atmosphère. Et puis il avait l'air déjà terriblement coupable, et la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas l'enfoncer davantage.

« Je pense qu'il sera tellement rassuré, que tu n'auras sans doute droit qu'à un ou deux coups de poing…, déclara-t-elle le plus naturellement au monde.

- Ouah, j'en suis ravi. Finalement je préfère encore la gueulante, tu vois…, répondit Axel dans un soupir fatigué.

- Pour le moment, tu ferais mieux de te reposer, comme ça tu auras tout le temps de te préparer psychologiquement à ton prochain face-à-face avec Van'. »

Axel n'eut aucun mal à se rendre compte qu'il valait mieux suivre le conseil d'Aqua. Il se remit donc correctement sur son lit, tandis que la jeune fille quittait silencieusement la chambre.

Le roux, avant de se rendormir, observa une dernière fois son camarade. Son visage paraissait sereinement endormi, et Axel préférait vraiment le voir comme ça; l'expression inquiète… Non, horrifiée même, ça n'allait pas chez lui, c'était pas normal. Vanitas n'était pas de nature à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, et jamais de sa vie Axel n'avait assisté à ça.

Le plus grand aurait dû se sentir flatté d'être si important aux yeux de l'autre, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se sentait plus coupable qu'autre chose.

Cette fois, il fallait quand même qu'il trouve un bon moyen pour s'excuser.

Il s'endormit, bien décidé à réfléchir à ça après s'être reposé.

xxx

Quand Axel se réveilla à nouveau, il découvrit que Vanitas n'était plus à ses côtés. Il observa alors l'horloge, et constata qu'il était bientôt dix-huit heures; sachant qu'à son précédent réveil il était midi, il avait quand même dormi un sacré bout de temps.  
Mais au moins il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, et parvint même à s'asseoir sans aucune difficulté. Il restait encore un peu fatigué, mais c'était rien comparé à ce qui aurait pu arriver –et puis les potions de Vexen étaient pratiques, enfin certaines.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et vit Vanitas pénétrer dans la pièce. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, Axel tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en le saluant avec le sourire, mais… La réaction de l'autre ne fut que trop prévisible; il s'approcha du lit, le plus près possible, totalement furieux.

« Putain, toi, si tu me refais un coup pareil, je te jure que c'est moi qui te tue, et pas une bagnole à la con ! »

Prévisible et compréhensible, même. Axel, cette semaine, lui en aurait quand même fait baver. Le roux soupira intérieurement; il ne savait même pas comment s'excuser correctement.

Il se gratta nerveusement la tête.

« Bah, tu sais bien que j'm'en sors toujours, alors…

- T'étais sur le point de clamser dans mes bras j'te signale ! »

… A ce point là ? Pourtant Aqua lui avait appris qu'il n'avait que des blessures superficielles… Lui aurait-elle menti ? Axel repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme, puis se souvint que Vexen avait carrément dû lui donner une de ses potions pour l'aider…

Le roux ne sut pas quoi dire ou faire face à ça, alors il détourna simplement la tête.

Ils étaient partis la veille en ville, pour détendre Vanitas car il était vraiment sur les nerfs depuis le début de son calvaire; et tout ce qu'avait trouvé Axel à faire, c'était d'avoir un accident mortel, provoquant totalement l'effet inverse de ce qui était prévu.

Encore une fois, le visage de Vanitas juste avant que le roux ne soit percuté lui revint. Pourquoi se souvenir de ça lui faisait-il si mal ?

Quand le roux osa à nouveau regarder son ami, le visage de celui-ci paraissait plus calme, ne laissant aucune trace de son énervement soudain. Axel pouvait y lire du soulagement, de la lassitude, de la fatigue aussi, mais plus de colère.

« T'as pas mangé depuis hier, tu veux que je te cherche un truc ? Demanda finalement Vanitas. »

Quelque chose avait changé chez lui, songea Axel. Il ne saurait pas dire quoi, mais Vanitas était différent; le regard qu'il adressait au roux n'était plus tout à fait le même depuis l'accident. Et puis son comportement aussi, il n'était pas pareil; en temps normal, le cobaye n'aurait jamais proposé une telle chose, surtout pas après l'avoir engueulé. Il avait à ce point inquiété le garçon ?  
Sur le coup, le roux se haïssait.

Qu'il était con. Mais qu'il était con ! Il aurait dû faire attention à ce foutu feu de signalisation !

Et parce qu'il était vraiment encore plus con, il accepta même la proposition de Vanitas, car il n'osait même pas refuser ! C'était pourtant pas compliqué de dire « non, ça ira » quand même ! Eh bah si, visiblement, étant donné qu'il venait de répondre par un « ouais, j'veux bien ». Il pouvait juste pas laisser son ami filer comme ça.

Quand Axel vit Vanitas se tourner pour partir, il se redressa instinctivement sur son lit, et arriva à stopper son ami en lui attrapant le poignet. Le roux s'attendait à ce que le plus petit cherche immédiatement à se dégager, mais il n'en fut rien; le cobaye se contenta de se retourner, et de l'observer.

Axel finit par trouver le courage et la force nécessaires pour se lever, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant le poignet qu'il tenait.

Sa main libre, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, souleva le menton de Vanitas, dont le pouls s'était accéléré; le roux pouvait clairement le sentir, grâce à la pression qu'il exerçait sur le membre de l'autre –et au fond, il se doutait bien que son propre cœur était dans la même situation.

Le roux n'avait agi qu'à cause de cette soudaine peur de voir partir son ami et de le voir s'éloigner; et maintenant, à cause de ça, il était allé beaucoup, beaucoup trop loin, et ne devinait que trop bien l'issue de tout cela, s'il ne s'arrêtait pas à temps.

Mais au fond, avait-il vraiment envie d'empêcher cet acte de se produire ?

Il jugea qu'il n'était déjà plus à ça près, et que de toute manière il avait déjà dû dépasser le point de non-retour.

Il fallait à présent qu'il se lance, qu'il trouve le courage de le faire, avant que son ami ne se libère définitivement de son emprise.

Axel se pencha alors légèrement, rapprocha le visage de Vanitas du sien, hésita un instant, mais osa finalement conclure son geste en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon.

Il pensait être directement rejeté, frappé, insulté, mais… Rien de tout cela ne se produisit. La seule chose que put sentir le roux, ce furent ses doigts qui étaient maintenant entrelacés avec ceux de son ami, qui avait au final réussi à libérer son poignet de la pression. Inconsciemment, l'un comme l'autre se rapprochèrent, et prolongèrent ce baiser; cette sensation leur était si étrange, mais tellement agréable à la fois, qu'ils ne réalisèrent même pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes, minutes, heures -qu'en savaient-ils ?- que leurs lèvres arrivèrent à se séparer, rompant définitivement ce contact si… Indéfinissable.

Axel et Vanitas s'éloignèrent, et relâchèrent tous deux la main qu'ils avaient retenue prisonnière de leurs doigts, durant la totalité de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Les yeux émeraude ne quittèrent pas une seule seconde le regard doré, et aucun des deux n'osa bouger, ni même parler. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à penser correctement, tout s'embrouillait dans leur tête.

Vanitas ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était laissé faire comme ça.

Axel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé d'empêcher que tout cela n'arrive.

Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils avaient aimé et apprécié ce baiser, au point de l'avoir prolongé ainsi.

Et maintenant, ils n'arrivaient même plus à détourner le regard de l'autre.

La seule chose encore à peu près claire dans leur esprit, c'était l'espoir que personne ne s'incrusterait dans la pièce après ça.

Ils ignorèrent totalement le nombre de minutes qu'ils passèrent à se regarder, mais en tout cas, Vanitas fut le premier à se ressaisir un minimum; il se dirigea donc rapidement vers la sortie de la pièce, et main sur la poignée, lança un bref regard au roux, puis s'inventa rapidement une excuse.

« Je… euh… Vais chercher un truc à manger. »

Axel, qui avait finalement lui aussi réussi à sortir de son état végétatif, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire amusé, et même moqueur. Côté excuse pourrie, Vanitas venait quand même de faire fort, mais il comprenait.

Alors il hocha simplement la tête, et arriva même à lui répondre par un « à plus tard ! » enjoué et assuré.

L'autre garçon, après ça, sortit de la pièce, ferma la porte derrière lui, puis s'y adossa. Ses yeux fixaient un point invisible au plafond, tandis qu'il tentait de calmer les pulsations bien trop rapides de son cœur.

Il avait vraiment de la peine à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la chambre avec Axel; ça avait été si… Perturbant, mais tellement agréable à la fois. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'était laissé faire, et il ne comprenait pas non plus comment il pouvait avoir aimé ça.

Vanitas tentait vainement de se convaincre que ce n'était dû qu'à l'inquiétude qui l'avait rongé à cause de l'accident du roux, que c'était ça aussi qui l'avait fait agir si bizarrement envers lui, et que donc c'était pour ça également qu'il avait trouvé ce baiser agréable.

Oui, ça devait être ça, pas autre chose.

Il respira un grand coup, se redressa, et eut enfin le courage de se diriger vers le distributeur au fond du couloir. Une fois arrivé devant, il commença à introduire les pièces nécessaires, quand une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement s'adressa à lui. Pas Aqua maintenant… Il était vraiment maudit.

« Comment va Axel ? Demanda la jeune femme, une fois qu'elle fut arrivée près du garçon.

- Mieux, il se repose là. »

Rester calme, indifférent, normal. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter cette phrase, avec l'espoir idiot que sa camarade s'en aille au plus vite. Mais celle-ci n'était visiblement pas prête à le lâcher.

« Et toi ? Ca va mieux ?

- J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? »

A cette réponse, Aqua ne put s'empêcher de sourire quelques secondes. C'était vrai que le garçon ne paraissait pas vraiment déprimé, plutôt… Perturbé, et elle s'en inquiéta tout de suite.

« Il y a un souci ?

- Aucun, répondit du tac-au-tac l'autre.

- Ta façon de répondre montre qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, déclara la jeune femme. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mais rien, je te dis. Fous-moi un peu la paix avec tes questions. »

En voyant la réaction assez brutale de Vanitas, Aqua décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Après tout il n'avait pas l'air mal, donc peut-être que ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

Alors une fois que son ami avait pris ce qu'il avait acheté au distributeur, elle y chercha aussi une petite collation, puis passa à un tout autre sujet.

« Au fait, Vexen ne sera pas là ces trois prochaines semaines. »

D'un coup, Vanitas oublia totalement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Axel, et fut frappé par l'horrible vérité; il était encore et toujours dans ce corps femme.

Dur dur le retour à la réalité, quand même, surtout quand on apprenait que celui qui s'occupait de créer le remède était maintenant absent.

La jeune femme, rien qu'à voir la tête de son ami, comprit très vite pourquoi il paraissait tellement paniqué, alors elle se contenta de sourire, pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Sa remplaçante a été mise au courant de ta situation, et c'est elle qui s'occupera simplement de finaliser l'antidote, et qui te le donnera.

- Mais à tous les coups elle va foirer l'antidote sur le finish ! Et j'veux pas rester comme ça toute ma vie !

- C'est une scientifique, tout comme Vexen, et je pense qu'elle sait pour la composition et tout ce qu'il faut pour terminer correctement le remède, donc pas la peine de t'en faire, demain tu retrouveras ton apparence comme prévu. »

Seulement depuis qu'elle l'avait informé de l'absence de Vexen, Vanitas paraissait être revenu deux ou trois jours en arrière; il partit brusquement, sans doute en direction de la chambre d'Axel, sans le moindre mot. Peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire… Mais bon, il ne restait plus qu'aujourd'hui, et une partie de la journée du lendemain, et tout serait enfin terminé. Axel irait bientôt mieux, Vanitas retrouverait enfin son apparence d'origine, et leur stage redeviendrait un temps soit peu normal et tranquille.

xxx

Quand Vanitas entra dans la chambre, il ne le fit pas vraiment doucement, encore énervé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Non mais franchement, une remplaçante, quoi ! Il avait cru halluciner quand Aqua lui avait annoncé ça. En tout cas, si à cause de ça il devrait garder cette apparence de femme plus longtemps, il n'allait pas s'enterrer dans le plus profond des trous, non, il allait carrément commettre un meurtre, en fait.

« Tu tires une de ces têtes…, déclara finalement une voix qu'il reconnut très bien. Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Vanitas releva la tête vers le roux, qui le regardait avec interrogation. Et cette fois, ce furent à nouveau les évènements avec son meilleur ami qui lui revinrent en tête. Pourtant, il réussit à s'exprimer normalement face à lui, avec toute la colère qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même, en lui récapitulant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Vexen est pas là pendant trois semaines, une foutue remplaçante va prendre la relève pour l'antidote, et si elle le foire, je suis dans la merde, voilà ce qu'il se passe. »

Ah, ça y était, pensa Axel. Vanitas s'était de nouveau rendu compte de sa condition actuelle, et plutôt brutalement, il fallait l'avouer. Mais le rouquin était quand même rassuré, au fond; son ami s'exprimait normalement, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, et il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

L'accidenté se contenta alors de sourire, pour rassurer un peu le plus petit.

« Bah, j'suis sûr qu'il a pris quelqu'un de compétent, je pense pas que tu aies réellement besoin de t'en faire.

- Nan, mais ça craint, c'est tout. »

Après avoir posé les sucreries sur la table de chevet à côté du lit d'Axel, Vanitas s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, en soupirant d'exaspération. Mais une fois le plus gros de la colère passé… Il se rendit compte qu'il était avec Axel, alors qu'il s'était à peine écoulé un quart d'heure depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient… vus.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais il fallait le rompre au plus vite, avant qu'il n'en devienne totalement gênant.

« Euh… Tu pourras sortir quand ?

- Demain, il parait. »

Après un silence de quelques minutes, Vanitas se leva brusquement de sa chaise; non, il n'y arriverait pas, décidemment. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas, c'était encore bien trop frais dans son esprit.

Heureusement pour lui, les heures de visite étaient terminées, et il arriverait donc à s'éclipser sans que le roux n'ait cette impression qu'il le fuyait.

« Bon, les heures de visite se terminent, on se retrouve demain, alors, déclara-t-il. Repose-toi bien.

- Bah, j'vais déjà mieux, t'en fais pas, répondit Axel en haussant les épaules. A demain ! »

Vanitas disparut bien vite de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Mais Axel n'était pas dupe; il savait que son ami avait profité de la fin des heures de visite, pour se trouver une excuse pour partir.

Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, car c'était compréhensible.

Son ami avait besoin d'être seul, le temps d'avaler la pilule, qui finirait forcément par passer.

De toute façon, Vanitas comme Axel savaient pertinemment que ce baiser ne signifiait absolument rien, et qu'il n'était dû qu'à une faiblesse psychologique passagère.

Et puis le roux savait que ça irait mieux le lendemain, c'était même une certitude.

Après tout il serait remis de son accident, et son ami aurait enfin le remède pour retrouver son apparence, et à partir de ce moment là, tout redeviendrait comme avant; ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures, à présent.

XXX

Quand Axel se réveilla, il se sentait vraiment bien. La potion avait finalement fini de faire effet, et il était de nouveau apte à marcher comme bon lui semblait. Il se leva donc rapidement, et prit les vêtements propres que quelqu'un avait sans doute dû déposer à son arrivée dans cette chambre, en prévision de sa guérison.

Une fois correctement habillé, il observa l'heure; dix heures. Hm. Vanitas, le vendredi, prenait son service vers onze heures généralement, mais il était fort possible qu'il soit là plus tôt, vu qu'il allait enfin pouvoir avoir le remède.

Peut-être qu'il avait une chance de le croiser au réfectoire s'il se dépêchait. Ni une ni deux; il sortit de la chambre, traversa rapidement les couloirs, puis sortit enfin de l'hôpital.

Sachant qu'il y avait tout de même un croisement à traverser pour rejoindre l'internat, le roux fit particulièrement gaffe pour ne pas se reprendre une voiture au bout de deux jours; ce serait même pas cocasse en plus, ce serait juste totalement con.

Une fois le terrible obstacle passé, il ne resta plus qu'à faire une ligne droite, et traverser tranquillement la cour de l'internat, pour rejoindre le réfectoire.

Quand Vanitas, Riku, et Aqua le virent arriver, ce fut la surprise la plus totale.

« T'es pas censé être à l'hosto toi ? Demanda en toute délicatesse le cobaye.

- Sympa l'accueil, pour un pauvre blessé comme moi qui a souffert pour vous rejoindre…

- Tu as l'air vachement souffrant, en effet, répondit simplement l'argenté.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Interrogea Aqua.

- Bah, accompagner mon cher petit Vani dans le bureau de la remplaçante à Vexen, bien sûr ! »

Rien qu'à ces mots, Vanitas hésitait vraiment entre sauter de joie, ou pleurer. Il était encore bloqué sur le fait qu'il allait devoir prendre un remède qui sortait des manches d'une inconnue totale, sans savoir si elle était vraiment compétente et si donc ça marcherait.

Il sentit Axel le prendre par les épaules, puis l'attirer de force vers la sortie du bâtiment.

« Au pire tu resteras juste trois petites semaines de plus en fille, l'éclate non ?

- Ah ouais, je m'en réjouis d'avance, tiens. Et puis lâche moi, je peux marcher tout seul. »

Le chemin se fit donc dans le silence, mais ce n'était pas tendu. Quand Axel passa un bref regard vers Vanitas, celui-ci était perturbé, mais pas à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille -et ça, ça le rassurait.

Tout le parcours se passa au calme, et ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la remplaçante de Vexen. Celle-ci les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux, puis observa la victime de la potion.

« C'est donc toi Vanitas ?

- Ouais, répondit le concerné.

- Vexen et ses expériences, franchement… Une fois, j'ai dû créer un antidote moi aussi à cause de lui, car une personne s'était retrouvée avec des attributs d'animaux…, commença t-elle, mais sachant qu'elle divaguait un peu, elle se reprit. Enfin, ça c'est pour toi. »

Elle sortit de sa blouse une petite fiole, où un liquide plutôt rougeâtre se trouvait, et la tendit à Vanitas, qui la prit dans ses mains. Il observa d'ailleurs la mixture sous toutes les coutures, tout en gardant cet air suspicieux.

C'était vraiment sans danger ?

« J'ai mis à l'intérieur un petit somnifère, pour que tu ne ressentes pas les douleurs du processus, déclara la femme. Vexen n'en n'aurait pas mis, donc tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui ai finalisé le remède !

- Mouais, j'ai pas confiance.

- Tu veux rester dans ce corps pour toujours ? demanda Axel, narquois. Tu sais ce qu'elles ont une fois par mois, au moins ?

- … Alors toi tu veux vraiment mon poing dans ta gueule. »

Le roux fut juste mort de rire à cause de sa propre connerie, tandis que les deux autres finirent par l'ignorer, purement et simplement –quel abruti ce mec. La remplaçante s'occupa donc de donner les dernières recommandations à Vanitas, le temps qu'Axel se calme –celui-ci fut même forcé de quitter la pièce.

« Il vaut mieux que tu prennes le remède avant de te coucher, ce soir, pas avant.

- Pff, encore une journée, quoi.

- Bah, tu verras, ça passe vite une journée, rassura la femme. Maintenant, je dois tout de même t'avertir d'une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Ton corps tout entier va subir d'énormes changements, donc même si ce n'est pas quelques minutes après, il se peut très bien que tu te sentes mal par la suite, mais cela ne sera que temporaire. »

Ca lui disait quelque chose ça, à Vanitas. Ah oui, lors du deuxième jour, il avait fait un malaise à cause de ça, et avait dû subir plein d'examens aussi longs que chiants avec Vexen pour être sûr que ce ne soit pas trop grave.

« Ouais, je me souviens que ça m'était déjà arrivé y'a quelques jours.

- Un remède est toujours plus violent que la potion d'origine, donc évite d'être seul la première journée, prévint l'adulte. On ne sait jamais. »

Comme il était le plus souvent avec Axel, de ce côté-là, il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Il savait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un à proximité si son malaise était encore plus violent que la fois dernière.

Après avoir pris congé, Vanitas rangea la fiole dans sa sacoche noire, prit son planning plus celui du roux, et rejoignit Axel qui, finalement, avait réussi à se calmer.

« Tiens, ton planning, déclara Vanitas en lui tendant le fameux papier. »

Axel, qui n'était plus en pleine crise de fou rire, saisit la feuille immédiatement. Mais il fut surpris, tout de même, de voir que Vanitas ne reparlait même pas de ce qu'il s'était passé chez la remplaçante. Il y avait tout même quelque chose qui avait changé chez lui, même si le roux serait incapable de dire quoi.

Il mit les mains dans les poches, et décida d'accompagner Vanitas chez son premier patient.

« Au fait, elle t'a dit quoi, la remplaçante ?

- Qu'il valait mieux que je prenne la potion ce soir, et qu'il faudra que je fasse attention la première journée.

- Attention, comment ça ? Interrogea Axel.

- Risque de malaise, comme celui que j'ai fait au début, expliqua Vanitas. Mais ça pourrait être pire vu qu'un remède c'est plus puissant que la potion de départ. »

C'était plutôt inquiétant, pensa Axel. Il n'avait jamais su la véritable ampleur du malaise de la dernière fois, mais si c'était pire… Il se promettait de veiller sur Vanitas le lendemain, si le remède fonctionnait –et il avait intérêt d'ailleurs.

Cependant, quelque chose de complètement hors sujet lui vint finalement à l'esprit. Au fond, il n'y avait peut-être pas que son ami qui avait changé; lui aussi se sentait différent quand il était à ses côtés. En quoi ? C'était une bonne question.

Mais la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer, l'accident, et ce qu'il s'était produit la veille… Tout ça devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose. Le tout était de mettre le doigt sur les changements que ça avait provoqué -ce qui ne serait pas du tout une mince affaire.

xxx

La journée passa bien plus vite que ne l'aurait pensé Axel. Mais d'un côté, heureusement, car il était encore assez fatigué suite à sa mésaventure de mercredi –il fallait croire que les potions de Vexen ne résolvaient pas tout non plus.

Ce qu'il trouva étrange, ce fut de ne pas croiser Vanitas à l'hôpital; et visiblement, l'autre était déjà parti, car dans les vestiaires son casier était ouvert, et vide.

Le roux vérifia tout de même son portable mais non, son ami ne l'avait même pas averti de son départ. C'était tout de même étrange.

Enfin, il le verrait sans aucun doute au réfectoire, donc ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça.

Axel reprit donc sa sacoche rouge, puis se mit en route vers l'internat à son tour. Il passa d'abord par sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires, puis se dirigea vers le bâtiment annexe au dortoir.

Quand il y pénétra, le regard de tous les autres élèves se posa sur lui, mais aucune trace de Vanitas.

Là, par contre, ça devenait inquiétant.

« Il est où Van' ? Demanda t-il, sans parvenir à cacher cette légère inquiétude.

- Il doit être dans sa chambre, déclara Demyx. Parait qu'il a reçu le remède, non ? Il a du le prendre. »

Mais oui bien sûr. Axel était débile, pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt ? Maintenant que le blond lui faisait remarquer, c'était une évidence. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour un rien ces temps-ci, c'était quand même dingue –il avait de la peine à se reconnaître.

Enfin, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce remède fonctionne mais ça, Axel comme tous les autres le sauraient bien assez tôt.

XXX

Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures, mais comme c'était samedi, la grasse matinée avait été de mise, aujourd'hui.

Seulement les rayons lumineux n'étaient à nouveau pas vraiment d'accord avec cela, et éblouirent la tête de Vanitas qui dépassait légèrement des couvertures. La réaction de celui-ci fut de grommeler et de se recouvrir immédiatement de la tête aux pieds.

Mais ce geste lui fit immédiatement remarquer plusieurs courbatures et douleurs à chaque partie de son corps. Etat grippal, visiblement, surtout qu'il avait l'esprit totalement embrumé –il soupira.

Une fois qu'il fut certain de ne pas souffrir des rayons du soleil, il retira la couverture, et fixa le plafond de sa chambre provisoire.

Vanitas avait du mal à se remémorer la journée d'hier, alors qu'il savait que quelque chose d'important avait eu lieu… c'était vraiment étrange.

Il porta une main à son front et voulut fermer un moment les yeux pour essayer de se rappeler… Quand il se rendit compte que son jogging paraissait être de nouveau à sa taille.

Il s'assit brusquement, un peu trop d'ailleurs vu les courbatures qu'il devait supporter, et s'examina de haut en bas, de bas en haut, sous toutes les coutures, et réussit enfin à se rappeler l'intégralité de sa journée d'hier; la remplaçante lui avait donné la fiole qui contenait l'antidote, et il l'avait pris la veille.

« J'y crois pas, ça a marché… »

C'était bien sa voix. Sa voix à lui. Plus une stupide voix de fille trop aigue. Ce cauchemar était enfin terminé, il était enfin libéré de ce calvaire.

Bon, cette journée serait difficile, la remplaçante l'avait prévenu, mais… Il était plus coincé dans ce foutu corps de femme, quoi ! C'était d'un tel soulagement.

Il tenta de prendre sur lui les différentes courbatures naissant à chacun de ses mouvements, pour finalement réussir à se lever.

La veille au soir, il avait rangé toutes les affaires qu'Olette lui avait prêtées; maintenant, la brune pouvait parfaitement passer dans cette pièce pour les récupérer, et c'était bon. Il n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper de ça.

Donc maintenant, le plus important, c'était de prendre une douche –ô joie de revoir son corps et non pas celui d'une femme- et de retourner définitivement dans sa véritable chambre. Il avait beau avoir mal partout, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de profiter un maximum de la récupération de son apparence.

Il quitta donc le dortoir féminin, et monta d'un étage pour se diriger vers sa véritable chambre.

Lorsqu'il y entra il vit Axel, totalement affalé sur le lit, qui ronflait et avait la bave aux lèvres, tandis que la couverture gisait lamentablement par terre; son colocataire soupira, sachant qu'il devrait supporter ça à nouveau –et c'était bien la seule chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué.

Enfin, au moins Vanitas était sûr qu'il dormait vraiment, cette fois. Alors il rangea vite fait ses affaires de survie, prit des vêtements, et sortit aussi discrètement qu'il était entré, pour accomplir la prochaine étape de sa première matinée normale.

xxx

Axel eut beaucoup de peine à sortir de son état comateux. Surtout qu'il ne s'était endormi que très tard dans la nuit, car il s'était vraiment inquiété pour Vanitas; il fallait croire que depuis l'épisode avec le patient pervers, il n'aimait vraiment pas ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son ami.

Quand il réussit finalement à s'asseoir sur son lit, il regarda avant tout l'heure. Neuf heures trente.

Fichu mois de Mai, et fichu soleil qui se levait de plus en plus tôt. Il pouvait même pas récupérer ses heures de sommeil tranquillement à cause de ça.

Contre son gré, le roux décida de se lever. Le premier geste qu'il fit ce fut de regarder si Vanitas ne lui avait pas laissé un message sur son téléphone; évidemment, il n'y avait aucun. Il soupira.

Depuis la veille au soir il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, et ça le faisait vraiment chier; il ne savait même pas si son ami allait bien.

Enfin, pour le moment Axel se contenta de s'habiller, puis de rejoindre tous les autres au réfectoire -et peut-être qu'il y trouverait Vanitas, ce qui signifierait que depuis le début il s'inquiétait pour rien. Il prit toutefois son portable, par précaution.

Il descendit d'un pas lourd les escaliers, encore dans le cirage, mais quand il arriva dans le bâtiment annexe aux dortoirs, il ne vit que les visages d'Aqua, d'Olette, de Kairi et de Naminé. Pas de Riku, pas de Zexion, pas de Demyx, et plus important : pas de Vanitas.

Mais Axel savait que s'il montrait trop d'inquiétude, les filles se feraient une joie de le taquiner sur ça. Donc il ne dit rien, et fit tous les efforts du monde pour paraître naturel et assuré quand il rejoignit les autres à leur table.

« Tu as l'air inquiet, Axel, il y a un problème ? Demanda Aqua. »

C'était quoi déjà, l'expression mondialement connue pour signaler un échec critique ?

Ah oui, « Epic fail ». Et encore, même cette expression n'était pas suffisante pour décrire la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se sorte de là avant que les filles n'établissent leurs suppositions à la con.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être inquiet, je suis juste crevé. »

Il ne mentait pas complètement, en plus; il était vraiment fatigué. Il espérait juste que cette réponse convienne à la jeune femme, sinon il était dans la merde.

Heureusement, celle-ci ne sembla pas insister plus longtemps, et se contenta, comme le roux, de se tourner vers Kairi qui avait commencé à s'adresser à l'ensemble de ses camarades.

« Notre stage se finit la semaine prochaine, commença t-elle. On pourrait peut-être essayer d'aller à la piscine aujourd'hui, ou bien demain, non ?

- C'est vrai que dans notre région il ne fait pas particulièrement chaud, même à cette période de l'année…, répondit Aqua. »

Axel, en fait, faisait mine d'écouter, mais il n'avait pas du tout suivi la conversation qu'entretenaient les filles. Il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur quelque chose tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de nouvelles de Vanitas, c'était certain.

Quand soudain, il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Ni une ni deux il se dépêcha de le chercher dans sa poche, et regarda qui en était l'expéditeur, et il soupira de soulagement en voyant que c'était Vanitas; rester à savoir si la potion avait marché et surtout ce que contenait ce SMS.

_T'as l'air vachement inquiet… C'est moi qui te mets dans un tel état ? ~_

… Pardon ? Mais comment il pouvait voir ça ? Il était même pas là ! Axel regarda en arrière, où se trouvait l'entrée principale, mais il n'y était pas –et de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas voir le visage du roux vu que celui-ci était de dos à la porte. Il décida alors de répondre par un très intelligent « mais t'es où ? », quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre à la question, pour essayer de nier ce que Vanitas avait supposé.

_Y'a deux entrées pour accéder au réfectoire, je te signale. Celle que tu viens de regarder, et l'autre, à ta droite. _

Axel, en lisant la réponse de son ami, avait complètement oublié ce détail. Il se tourna vers la direction que lui indiquait son ami dans son message et découvrit Vanitas, appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte semi-ouverte et son portable à la main, qui le fixait droit dans les yeux avec ce sourire narquois dont seul lui avait le secret. Le fourbe devait se trouver là depuis un moment, et s'amusait sans doute bien à voir Axel s'inquiéter pour lui.

Seulement le roux ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps là-dessus, car au fond ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le plus important c'était évidemment ce qu'Axel avait constaté en premier; Vanitas avait récupéré sa véritable apparence, ce qui voulait dire que le remède avait parfaitement bien fonctionné.

Seulement, et pour ne pas perdre la face, Axel répondit encore une fois par SMS à son ami, afin que celui-ci ne se doute pas du soulagement extrême qu'il éprouvait en ce moment-même –mais généralement, les deux garçons ne pouvaient rien se cacher, ils se connaissaient que trop bien, après tant d'années.

_Idiot._

La réponse se fit un peu attendre, seulement elle ne fut pas écrite. Axel, en se concentrant sur son téléphone, n'avait pas vu que l'autre s'était approché de la table où il se trouvait –les filles, quant à elles, n'avaient même pas encore remarqué les échanges SMS du plus grand, donc elles ne risquaient pas non plus de se rendre compte de la présence de l'ancienne victime de la potion.

« Je suis pas pire que toi, je pense. »

Les paroles de son ami le firent d'ailleurs légèrement sursauter; ça faisait quand même des jours qu'il n'avait plus entendu la vraie voix de Vanitas, donc ça lui faisait bizarre de l'entendre, et de voir que maintenant, tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre. Il releva enfin la tête de son téléphone, le rangea, et vit Vanitas s'asseoir juste en face de lui.

Ce ne fut qu'après ça qu'Axel se rappela de ce que la remplaçante avait dit au sujet de l'antidote; aujourd'hui, l'état physique de Vanitas pouvait être extrêmement précaire. Pour le moment ça avait l'air d'aller, mais le roux préférait tout de même s'en assurer.

« Et sinon, comment tu te sens ?

- Mal partout, déclara simplement le garçon en haussant les épaules. Fatigué aussi, mais rien de grave pour le moment.

- Pour la fatigue, on est deux, répondit Axel. »

Un petit silence naquit entre les deux, mais que Vanitas décida de rompre plutôt rapidement.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'vais piquer des croissants aux filles. »

Et sur ces mots, Vanitas se leva, s'approcha des filles, se pencha dans l'espace entre Naminé et Kairi, et prit sans gêne le sachet contenant les fameuses viennoiseries.

« Faites pas attention à moi, je prends juste ça ! »

Les jeunes femmes s'apprêtèrent à râler sur cette impolitesse, dont venait de faire preuve l'intrus, quand elles se rendirent compte de la voix -et donc de l'identité- de celui qui s'était incrusté juste pour leur voler les croissants, et les ramener au coin où il se trouvait avec Axel. Elles l'observèrent un moment, surprises mais à la fois heureuses de constater que tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre; elles en oublièrent même totalement l'horrible vol des viennoiseries.

« Visiblement l'antidote a marché, déclara Aqua. Je te l'avais dit que tu pouvais faire confiance à cette remplaçante !

- C'est vrai que tu nous as fait un de ces cirques avant-hier à cause de ça…, renchérit Axel.

- Oui, bon, c'est bon là, rétorqua Vanitas. Toute façon, tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis, là ? Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour souvent te rappeler cette belle semaine ! Ricana le roux. Crois-moi, cette histoire te suivra encore longtemps. »

Ah non, il avait pas intérêt à oser faire ça. Vanitas tenait à tout prix à retirer ces sept derniers jours de sa mémoire, alors il était hors de question d'avoir la simple petite allusion sur ça, maintenant que tout était enfin terminé.

Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il change de sujet; et quand son regard se posa inconsciemment sur Aqua, il se rappela soudainement d'une chose que la jeune fille lui avait dite il y avait pile une semaine.

« Au fait, Aqua, tu m'avais pas dit que toi aussi t'avais bu une potion de merde de Vexen ? »

A cette question, la jeune fille détourna subitement la tête, et n'osa même pas tout de suite répondre. Axel, quant à lui, fut terriblement intéressé par cela, et se rapprocha un peu pour observer intensément sa camarade. Celle-ci se maudissait d'avoir fait circuler une telle information –elle aurait pourtant dû se douter que ça allait lui retomber dessus un jour !

« Je… ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, finit-elle par dire.

- Mon œil… Aller, dis-nous tout, ma petite, insista Axel, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Si Van' a été une femme… Il t'est arrivé quoi, à toi ? »

C'était malin. Maintenant elle allait être obligée de répondre devant toutes les personnes présentes ! Sur le coup, elle détestait Vanitas de l'avoir mise dans une telle situation; et intérieurement, elle se promit de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, même si c'était pour aider ou réconforter un ami –car visiblement, même lors de ce genre de moment, il fallait faire attention à ce qu'on disait.

Enfin, sachant qu'ils ne la lâcheraient pas avec cette histoire, il fallait qu'elle leur donne une réponse, et vite.

« C'était la fois où j'ai loupé toute une semaine de cours, déclara-t-elle. Et je me suis retrouvée avec une queue et des oreilles de… d'un animal. »

Hors de question qu'elle précise lequel, c'était déjà assez humiliant ainsi, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et même si l'une des personnes présentes osait poser la question, elle n'y répondrait jamais; elle était déjà assez ridicule comme ça.

« Ah… C'était donc de toi qu'elle parlait l'autre bonne femme…, prononça Vanitas après un silence. »

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent d'un air interrogatif vers le garçon, dont celle d'Aqua, qui ne comprenait pas, sur le moment.

« Comment ça ? Interrogea Naminé.

- Bah en fait, avant de me passer l'antidote, l'autre remplaçante a fait allusion à la dernière fois qu'elle avait dû faire un remède à cause de Vexen, expliqua le garçon avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois. Je pensais cette information inintéressante au possible, mais finalement…

- C'était quel animal, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Axel, dans le même ton que son ami. »

Evidemment. Comment Aqua avait-elle pu avoir l'infime espoir que personne ne poserait la question ?

Elle se maudissait de plus en plus; pourquoi avait-elle communiqué cette information à Vanitas ? Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle aurait mieux fait de trouver d'autres arguments pour aider le garçon le jour où tout avait commencé.

« Insistez comme vous voulez, vous ne le saurez pas. »

Axel comme Vanitas parurent déçus d'une telle réponse, au point qu'ils murmurèrent tous deux un « dommage, je suis sûr qu'on aurait bien rigolé » parfaitement synchronisé.

Mais ce qui soulagea tout de même Aqua, ce fut qu'ils finirent par définitivement abandonner l'idée.

D'ailleurs, Vanitas se mit à ignorer totalement les filles, et se tourna vers Axel.

« On va en ville ? »

Quand son ami prononça ces mots, l'information de la remplaçante revint immédiatement dans l'esprit d'Axel, qui s'inquiéta. C'était vraiment raisonnable ?

Enfin, si Vanitas s'apercevait que le roux s'inquiétait encore une fois de plus pour lui, il commencerait à se poser de sérieuses questions –si ce n'était pas déjà le cas en fait- donc il valait mieux que le plus grand se taise; après tout, au moindre problème, il serait à proximité, alors…

Il finit par accepter, puis les deux amis partirent, laissant les filles qui, bien trop occupées à discuter entre elles, ne s'aperçurent même pas du départ des garçons.

xxx

Globalement, la journée que Vanitas et Axel avaient passée en ville s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Leur marche avait juste été plus lente que d'habitude, étant donné les nombreuses douleurs dont souffrait encore le plus petit –et sous les ordres de son ami, il était dans l'obligation de ne pas trop en faire- mais sinon, tout allait pour le mieux en début d'après midi.

Durant une bonne partie de la journée, le roux avait été, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, constamment aux petits soins de Vanitas. Celui-ci avait fini par le remarquer quand, et pour la troisième fois en deux heures, son ami lui avait demandé s'il ne souhaitait pas faire une pause pour se reposer un peu.

Si ce genre de comportement collant énervait habituellement Vanitas… avec Axel, ça passait -ça le faisait même sourire.

Après tout, l'un comme l'autre savaient que cette semaine les avait tous les deux un peu changés. Ils ne savaient toujours pas précisément comment, ni pourquoi, mais en tout cas, ce n'était plus tout à fait pareil entre eux. Mais l'essentiel, au fond, c'était qu'ils se sentaient bien, voire mieux, comme ça; alors le reste ça n'avait aucune importance.

Seulement, et si l'après-midi s'était plutôt bien passée, le début de soirée se dégrada, car l'état de Vanitas avait finalement un peu empiré; il disait souffrir de légers vertiges. Ce n'était pas encore alarmant, mais Axel préféra rentrer immédiatement, pour que son ami puisse se reposer. Celui-ci n'objecta pas, car il savait que ses jambes ne pourraient plus le porter très longtemps.

Heureusement pour eux, ils ne croisèrent personne qui aurait pu les ralentir dans leur progression vers la chambre. Il y avait juste l'escalier qui posa un léger problème, seulement Vanitas voulait tout de même garder sa fierté, et refusa donc la proposition d'Axel qui était de le porter –il avait encore assez de force pour monter quelques marches.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Axel aida Vanitas à s'asseoir sur son lit. Le plus petit avait un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle, mais y parvint tout de même. Il releva donc la tête vers Axel qui se tenait assis à ses côtés.

« C'est bon, je vais bien. Tu peux partir prendre ta douche tranquille.

- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, c'est ça ? Demanda simplement Axel.

- Je connais juste tes habitudes par cœur, c'est tout. »

Axel finit par se lever, prépara ses vêtements propres, et s'apprêta à sortir quand il se tourna une dernière fois vers Vanitas, quand même inquiet.

« T'es sûr que ça ira si je te laisse seul ?

- Mais oui je te dis… T'en fais pas pour moi, maman-poule. »

A la dernière remarque de son ami, Axel esquissa un sourire amusé, et se décida finalement à sortir de la pièce. Sans doute qu'il s'inquiétait un peu trop, et puis de toute manière, Vanitas était dans la chambre, donc en sécurité; au moindre signe d'un futur malaise, il pourrait simplement se coucher sur le lit, et se reposer.

Ce fut sur ces pensées, et presque totalement sereinement, qu'il rejoignit la salle de bain commune du dortoir –à cette heure-ci complètement déserte- pour y prendre sa douche. Sous celle-ci, il se permit de réfléchir à la semaine qu'il avait passée, ainsi qu'à la première journée normale qui venait de s'écouler.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait vraiment compte de son comportement bien trop collant envers Vanitas.

Il se trouva terriblement con sur le coup, et ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi –cette histoire devenait de plus en plus bizarre, vraiment.

Mais maintenant qu'il y songeait plus sérieusement, il se rendit compte de quelque chose, qui n'était pas un simple détail sans importance : son ami ne s'était même pas plaint une seule fois de ça.

Habituellement, Vanitas envoyait chier chaque personne qui adoptait ce genre d'attitude envers lui, et là, pourtant… Il n'y avait rien eu du tout. Pas même la moindre petite insulte ou remarque désobligeante.

Bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là, mais ça restait surprenant, surtout venant de son ami.

Enfin, il préférait ne pas trop s'attarder sous la douche à cause de ça, vu l'état pas vraiment rassurant dans lequel Vanitas était actuellement. Donc il sortit au bout de dix minutes de la salle de bain; il s'était habillé en vitesse, mais ne prit pas le temps de se sécher convenablement les cheveux, se contentant de placer une serviette autour de son cou pour ne pas se tremper.

Il revint dans la chambre rapidement, et constata que Vanitas avait maintenant appuyé ses coudes sur ses genoux, et qu'il massait ses tempes, il était aussi un peu plus pâle.

Axel s'assit donc immédiatement à ses côtés, et par précaution, vérifia sa température en posant sa main sur le front du garçon. Celui-ci sursauta à ce contact, car il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le roux était déjà de retour.

« T'as fait vite.

- Bah je crois que j'ai bien fait, hein… T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?

- C'est juste un horrible mal de tête, mais ça va déjà un peu mieux. »

Vanitas ne mentait même pas, ou du moins pas tout à fait; la douleur ne venait que par vagues, et la dernière en date venait tout juste de s'estomper.

Le roux finit par retirer la main du front de son ami, et sembla réfléchir en mettant une main sous son menton.

« Hm, faut quand même qu'on trouve un antidouleur efficace…

- Mais c'est bon Axel, puisque je te dis que … »

Seulement une pression sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de continua sa phrase. Elle ne dura pas très longtemps, une seconde à peine; mais ce fut suffisant pour que Vanitas se rende compte d'où ça venait, et comprenne pourquoi ça lui paraissait si familier.

Une fois que ses lèvres furent libérées de l'emprise de celles d'Axel, le garçon fut totalement déboussolé. Leur baiser de la dernière fois, c'était bien à cause de leur faiblesse psychologique passagère, non ? Alors pourquoi venaient-ils de recommencer ? Pourquoi s'était-il nouveau laissé faire ? Et surtout… Pourquoi avait-il cette furieuse envie de recommencer ?

« Ca va mieux maintenant ? Demanda le roux, simplement.

- Mais t'es…, commença l'autre sans vraiment trouver les mots.

- Un connard ? Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit plein de fois, déclara le plus grand en souriant. »

Pourquoi un silence devait-il se placer juste à ce moment là ? Et pourquoi, comme par hasard, ce simple baiser volé donnait-il l'adrénaline nécessaire à Vanitas pour oublier ses douleurs sur le coup ? C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Ce qu'il s'était passé jeudi… C'était bien un accident, hein ?

Seulement, et sans qu'il ne comprenne ni comment ni pourquoi, Vanitas fut soudainement entouré par les deux bras d'Axel, interrompant ainsi toutes ses réflexions. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, continua à garder le silence et à se laisser faire, même en sachant que le roux venait de doucement l'attirer contre son torse.

Exténué, et la douleur reprenant petit à petit ses droits, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il tenta au moins de se dégager de l'emprise du roux, mais n'y parvint pas; ses membres ne lui répondaient plus du tout. Bien trop faible, il abandonna l'idée de vouloir se débattre –et puis elle était pas si désagréable que ça, cette position, mais hors de question de l'admettre devant l'autre.

« Je suis vraiment content que t'aies retrouvé ton apparence. »

A ça, le concerné se contenta de sourire; Axel le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Ils avaient vraiment changé, tous les deux.

Déjà parce que le roux ne se serait jamais permis de prendre son ami dans ses bras ainsi avant, et surtout parce que Vanitas ne se serait jamais laissé si bien faire, même avec toutes les souffrances du monde sur ses épaules.

Mais comme si le plus petit avait deviné les pensées de son ami, il trouva encore la force de parler.

« Je suis juste crevé à cause de l'antidote, donc arrête de t'imaginer des trucs… »

Vanitas mentait. Enfin… pas totalement, c'était après tout évident qu'il soit fatigué, mais le roux savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé et ne changerait sans doute jamais chez son ami, c'était bien sa fierté.

Axel sourit doucement à ça, et répondit simplement.

« Comme tu veux. »


End file.
